It's Enough Now
by Trance-Faith
Summary: Arizona makes a decision the Christmas after Callie and she break up - but what will the consequences be.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's or Love Actually. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **I was watching the film "Love Actually" the other night, and thought I would borrow an idea from a scene in the film. Also in terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV**

The blonde had been struggling with the idea that had racked her brains for the last few days. She wanted to get something for Callie for Christmas, but was at a loss at what was now acceptable to get her. They'd been broken up for months, and knew that they both had struggled since their break up, to be around each other, never mind contemplate the idea of "moving on". Whenever the Arizona was around the raven beauty she felt herself being dragged towards the other woman, like a gravitational pull, she had no control over. She just wanted to give up, and wrap her arms around the taller woman, and give her anything she wanted. She knew it was unfair on them both, but wished she could.

The small blonde was power walking towards her ex-friend's apartment, the place she'd been trying to avoid since the night which had effectively ruined her life. The night, she'd lost the meaning of life. The night she'd lost Callie. She was getting rather peculiar looks from people she passed; she wasn't massively surprised considering what she was carrying. She had wanted to drive across, but soon realised she would never get them into the car. Arizona knew Callie's best friend would be there with her, but also had a way to counteract his interference – she hoped it worked. The whole plan would be seriously less romantic and sweet, if he interrupted the plan.

Her heels tapped out the fast beat of her heart on the sidewalk below her, as the apartment block loomed into sight. Her breath was becoming hard and fast, she was panicking again, something she'd done repeatedly over the last few days. Taking a deep breath she went through the main door, which a young brown haired man had held open for her, despite giving her an odd look. Walking towards the elevator, she bent slightly to push the button with her elbow, which called the elevator to the ground floor. A movement she repeated once in the elevator, on the button which was sending her towards her ex-lover's floor.

**Callie's POV**

The raven haired woman had spent the last few months, basically going through the motions, going through her life on auto-pilot. She was living for the moments when she was in Arizona's company. She knew she was falling apart at the seams, and a part of her wished she could see her love was doing the same. One thing Callie loved about Arizona was her smile. When she was truly happy it lit her whole face, and created those cute little dimples that made her knees go weak. However, if Arizona was upset, and she didn't want anyone to know, they wouldn't. No negative emotion would publically grace her face, and never would. Most of the time Callie spent her time glancing at the PEDs surgeon out of the corner of her eye, hoping to catch a glimpse of sadness in the blue eyes. She never did, and it only made her feel worse, and then more so, that she wanted the love her life to feel sadness, when all she ever wanted was her to feel happy. Admittedly she wanted to be the cause of that happiness. She knew that wouldn't ever happen. She could no longer cause her to be happy. She had no right to do so. She lost that right when they went their own separate ways. When Callie had decided to change the game… The dark haired woman wished she could change her desires, and at times she'd fooled herself into thinking she could. That she wanted Arizona more than she wanted children and a part of her was still waiting for the blonde woman to turn up and tell her she'd changed her mind. Likewise however, she knew that time would never come.

Callie was sat nursing a glass of some alcoholic beverage Mark had poured her before he had gone into the shower. Mark had been spending a lot of time over at Callie's place of late. Maybe he was worried what she'd do if left alone for any length of time. A worry he didn't need to have, she would never do anything like that, despite her low moods at times, because of the joy did have when she was around the blonde of her heart. Callie had to fight with herself whenever she was near, fight the urge just to kiss her and never let her go. It was only when Arizona was alone, and didn't think people could see her, when Callie saw the true pain her ex, was in. The look which took hold on her face crushed Callie's heart, knowing it was her fault it was there.

A light knock on her apartment door, aroused Callie from her thoughts. Looking over at the clock it was quite late, not that, that had ever worried any of her friends. Working shifts at the hospital had knocked their internal clocks off kilter, long ago. She could hear Mark moving around in the bathroom or bedroom she wasn't sure, but she realised it was her who'd have to answer the door. Sighing, she put her glass down on the table a little harder than was needed, and went to open the door.

As the door opened, Callie's breath caught in her throat, as her eyes came to rest on the blonde beauty standing on the other side. "Oh, hi" came Callie's strangled response. Arizona was not the person she'd been expecting when opening the door. She was standing with big bits of card in one hand, and a CD player in the other, looking slightly scared.

Mark's voice sounded through the apartment, "Who is it?" The blond in front of her, place one of her fingers on her lips, indicating Callie to be quiet. Spinning around the cards, Callie could clearly see the message which was written in Arizona's own hand. The card read, "**Say its carol singers"**. Callie knew her forehead had creased in a frown, had gave Arizona a reproachful look, before answering over her shoulder, "its carol singers". Both women heard the man's response from the bathroom, about given them money, and less than politely tell them to go away. Both Callie and Arizona smiled, slightly embarrassed, before Callie looked confused again. The blonde woman bent down placing the CD player on the ground, and pressed play, and a sweet version of silent night filled the air. Arizona took a slight breath, under Callie's look, before smiling, and changing the large board Callie could see. This one read, "**With any luck, by next year**", Arizona paused long enough that the raven haired woman could read the sign, before changing it once again. "**I'll be going out with one of these girls…**" Callie felt her throat contract. Was this what she'd come for, to tell her…no show her, she was moving on? Obviously seeing the look on her face, Arizona moved on, without saying a word. The next card had multiple pictures of models on, Callie let a trailed out laugh fall from her lips, and received a small smile in return. Callie nodded for her to continue. Arizona moved the cards she'd already shown, to the floor, showing the next to read, "**But for now let me say,**" moving that one to ground with its fellows. Displaying the next, "**Without hope or agenda,**" Arizona looked Callie dead in the eye. Callie was fighting the urge to drown in those blue pools before her. That card was discarded too. "**Just because it's Christmas**", Arizona was refusing to break eye contact with the woman before her, drawing her in. Another card was discarded on the ground, displaying the next, "**(and at Christmas you tell the truth)**" was shown next. Callie could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage, willing the "show" to continue. Arizona this time looked down, at the card she was displaying, "**To me, you are perfect". **The Latina felt her mouth go dry, and felt faint. This was the most they'd really spoken to each other, since that day…well this wasn't so much talking, but she wouldn't break the spell. Arizona's eyes rose to meet Callie's and she could see the unshed tears dancing in the blue eyes she loved so much. Arizona stayed longer on this card, as if seeing if it would make Callie believe it more. That or she was just as lost in their moment, as she was. The blonde gulped slightly, and moved one hand, dragging the latest card down to rest on the top of the discarded pile at her feet. "**And my wasted heart will love you**", It was Callie's turn to gulp, her throat dry, it seemed all the moisture in her body was residing in her eyes, daring herself to cry them away. And that card was got rid of in the same manner as those previous, to show, "**Until you look like this…**" Callie's brow creased in confusion, and the card was removed, showing a picture of an ancient mummy. Callie couldn't help but laugh, and got a smile back, which was soon replaced a relaxed smile, as that card was dropped. "**Merry Christmas**", the last card read. Callie knew that tears were burning their way down her face, as she mouthed, "Merry Christmas", back. The blonde gave a sad smile, before bending down, and picking up her discarded cards, and CD player, and turned to walk away.

Callie felt a silent sob rake through her body, as the woman she loved, walked away from her yet again. It took her several seconds to realise, that Arizona was nearly at the elevator, before she made her move. Running the small distance between them barefooted, she grabbed Arizona's arm turning her around. She just stood looking at her, drinking her in, before raising her hands to both sides of her blonde's face, pulling her in for a kiss. Arizona instantly melted into her lips, melding her lips, her body into that of her own. Callie felt rather than heard a moan vibrate in the blonde's chest, as she pulled away. Her hands grazed down to the collar of her jacket, giving her a gentle tug towards her with a smile she hadn't felt in such a long time. One she saw mirrored in the smaller woman. Callie sighed contently, before placing another gentler kiss on the blonde's lips, and then turned away and walked briskly back into her apartment.

**Arizona's POV **

Arizona watched as the woman jogged the very small distance down the hall, her raven hair flying behind her. The smile which she saw as Callie closed the door was enough to tell her, she'd done the right thing tonight. Arizona smiled, and realised what she must do next. "Enough. Enough now", were her last words to the now empty corridor, before away from Callie's door for what she knew wasn't the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Callie's POV**

After her apartment door had closed, Callie had knocked back the rest of her drink she'd left on the table, and got a weird look from Mark as she'd pulled him bodily from her apartment. "I'm fine, go" she pointed at the closed door to Mark's apartment. She could see the sad look in Mark's face, one of pity. Callie flashed him a smile, one she meant too, "I'm fine". Receiving a small nod, Mark entered, closing the door behind him, leaving Callie on the small spot she'd just occupied with Arizona. Her lips faintly tingled, her heart badly fluttered.

Walking into her apartment, she grabbed her cell from the counter, and took a small leap onto the bed, landing on her front. As she unlocked her phone, a small image of her and Arizona greeted her eyes. She knew she should have changed her wallpaper months ago, but whenever this notion crossed her mind, her heart would put up a fight just as strong as her head, resulting in her present wallpaper. Callie's thumb rose to touch the small image of her love's face, as small tear escaped, trailing down her face. Cradling the phone to her chest, a sob shook her body. "I miss you", came the small almost child like whisper, which seemed to reverberate sound the empty room.

* * *

Callie never thought she'd consciously be avoiding the woman she loved. Despite the fact she'd left the PEDs surgeon standing outside her front door, with a huge smile on her face, she couldn't shake the look of complete defeat she'd seen on Arizona's as she'd turned away from her. She had wanted to walk the blonde home after the kiss, but instead turned and walked back, closing the door behind her. Callie knew Arizona still loved her even before the other night, and hoped Arizona knew she still loved her too.

For the last few days, three to be exact, whenever she saw the familiar flash of blonde, she ran round the corner, or into an on-call room. She didn't know why she was running from her; all she knew was that whenever she closed her eyes she saw the saddened look on her love's face, the look when she knew she'd given up. If she didn't talk to Arizona, her last memory of her would be that kiss, not Arizona walking away from her. She knew this is plan was a total fantasy, as eventually they would have to work with each other.

* * *

Cristina had practically tackled her earlier, demanding her company to the carol festival, and said something about Teddy going too. She knew Teddy was Arizona's friend, but she had to back off Owen. He was Cristina's, and while Callie wouldn't say her and Cristina were friends, she didn't want to see Cristina hurting anymore. So reluctantly agreed to go, maybe if something went wrong, Cristina would let Callie drink with her tonight.

Callie was sat waiting for the younger surgeon, her foot tapping nervously. Her eyes darted round the small lobby; she hoped both to see the blonde, and hoping she'd long gone home. She couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried the memories of last year's festival. The way her hand had fit perfectly in the smaller hand of Arizona. It had started to snow, the snow flakes had caught themselves in her blonde hair, such a beautiful sight, and Callie knew she'd never forget. A sight she willed herself to forget, but her heart seemed to have other ideas, and kept it locked away, where her mind was unable to erase it.

Cristina and Teddy came down the corridor together, walking with a respectable amount of distance between them, talking about some case they had just shared. Callie simply stood, and followed them out, the coldness nipping at her instantly, reminding her how, last year, Arizona had complained about being too cold on their walk back to Callie's, and had "made" Callie wrap her arms around her as they walked, so she could get warm. Callie climbed in the front of Teddy's car as the heart surgeon had opened the automatic doors, and received a relieved look from Cristina who slipped into the back.

As Callie and Arizona had walked from her own apartment last year, it took a good five minutes to realise that Teddy was driving in the wrong direction. "Where are we going?" Callie asked into the quiet car, noticing that it was the first thing said that had been said since they'd entered the car. Teddy didn't take her eyes off the road but Callie could see that she had tensed slightly. "Hmmm…I'm just taking a detour to my place", came the surgeon's voice. Callie nodded; maybe she wanted to change before they went. Cristina's voice broke her thoughts, "Where we meeting roller-girl?" Callie's heart beat drummed an irregular beat in her chest. Callie whipped her head in Teddy's direction, knowing her eyes had widened at the question, which was clearly directed at the woman beside her, as she saw that Teddy had tensed even further. "We're going to pick her up now. She said she'd wait outside my building" Teddy looked down at the clock on the dashboard. "Oh crap, I'm already late!" Teddy seemed to speed up, well past the speed limit; Callie looked down at the dial depicting their speed, and noted, they weren't going fast at all. It was her heart which was beating well past its limit. No, not Arizona. She couldn't do this, now. Her eyes darted out the window, honestly considering jumping out of the moving car. She couldn't do this. She'd been avoiding her, hoping not to see her, and now she knew within a few minutes she would be in the car as her, even breathing the same air as the PEDs surgeon. Callie closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm her breathing, and heart rate. Had Cristina known when she had suggested, no when she'd told her she was going tonight. Had she been set up? Did Arizona know? Callie knew Arizona had been trying to talk to her for the last few days, and then today it seemed she had stopped. Was that because she knew she'd be seeing her tonight, or because she didn't want to see her.

As the girls turned the last corner to Teddy's apartment, she saw her. Her hair was in loose curls, the way Callie had once admitted she preferred it. The blonde's arms were wrapped around herself, battling against the cold. Callie couldn't help but allow a small smile grace her lips, before the smile was washed away. She was wearing the same jacket she'd been wearing when Arizona had told her, she was in love with. . Arizona seemed to duck slightly as if to look more carefully into the darkness in car, to see if it was them driving towards her. Callie saw the flash of realisation appear on Arizona's face, as she must have seen who was with Teddy. It was clear the blonde didn't know Callie was going. The raven haired surgeon took a deep breath, as Teddy pulled up along side Arizona, looking look straight forward. She couldn't look the blonde straight in the eye, not yet. She heard the door to the back seat open, and the leather creak as Arizona climbed inside. Callie knew the blonde was looking at her, she could feel her eyes burning into her. She could do this. She had to…

**Arizona's POV**

She hadn't been planning on avoiding Callie, but she had a feeling the raven Latina had. The more time that had past since the night outside Callie's apartment, the more the awkwardness had built up. It had been three days since the night Arizona had planned on being able to let the dark haired woman move on, knowing she was still loved, even if they couldn't be together. Three days since Callie had ran barefoot from her own apartment leaving Arizona breathless with a mind-blowing, soul cleansing kiss. Three days since Arizona had realised, she couldn't let her go. Yet Callie had been avoiding her like a plague. The blonde realised three days wasn't that long, but she had been used to seeing Callie everyday, some sort of bitter sweet torture she'd been putting herself through since they'd broken up.

Arizona was being dragged along by Teddy to a Christmas carol festival quite near to the hospital. The same event the blonde had gone with Callie the year before, by chance it fell on their combined day off. So they had made a day of it…and a night too. Luckily Arizona's shift this year had ended about three hours before the even started, and finished an hour before Teddy's so she had told her, she'd be waiting for Teddy at her apartment when she was ready to be picked up. The PEDs surgeon couldn't hang round the hospital longer than was needed, if Callie was avoiding her on purpose, she would respect her wishes, despite the fact she had been fighting the urge to go over to her apartment the last three days. If she was honest with herself, had she not fought that urge, she would have gone back over the night they'd broken up, and every night since…

* * *

Arizona was wrapped in a thick tartan jacket that finished at the waist, which was blowing slightly in the wind, waiting outside her best friend's apartment. She was seriously regretting her jacket choice, but thankfully she hadn't been waiting long, but long enough that she knew she'd need to get something hot from one of the stands at the carolling, even if it was just to hold, to warm her hands. As Teddy rounded the corner in her car, Arizona saw she wasn't alone. Her breathe caught in her throat. There sitting the front passenger seat was the one woman, she'd wanted to see. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, with the odd strand of hair hanging loosely from the side, telling Arizona she'd been a rush when placing her hair in such a style. A style she only ever wore when she was at work, or just waking up. She was guessing Callie had just finished her shift. The look the dark haired surgeon's face told Arizona she wasn't surprised to see the smaller woman standing in the cold, waiting to be picked up. The facial expression, however didn't tell her, if she was happy about it. Teddy pulled up, but without turning the engine off. It was only now Arizona saw that Teddy and Callie weren't alone, but Cristina was sitting in the back. Arizona's hand shook slightly, as she took the car door handle to open it, looking at the back of Callie's head, when the face she loved didn't turn towards her. She could feel the younger surgeon's emotions rolling from her. As she slipping into the back, Arizona knew she was in for a long night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV**

The tension hung in the air, so chokingly thick Arizona was surprised she could still breathe. The silence between the four women was deafening, only being broken by the low hum of the car engine. What surprised the blonde was that the surgeon driving, and the one next to Arizona herself seemed to be extremely tense, and she could see Teddy kept shooting looks at her in her rear view mirror. Despite the obvious discomfort of the other women, Callie, or at least what Arizona could see of her, looked extremely calm. The PEDs surgeon realised she'd been set up by Teddy, and also realised that Callie had known she was going, did that mean she wanted her there, that she didn't mind she was there, or did it mean she didn't care if she was there or not…

**Callie's POV**

She couldn't turn around. She wouldn't turn around to look at her. If she did look, she'd lose her resolve. If she was honest, she didn't know if that would be a good thing or not. Callie realised she was grasping the seat tightly; she was going to kill Cristina Yang, as soon as she got her alone. She'd tricked her into this. She had known Teddy was going with Arizona when she'd asked her to come with her. Was Cristina that heartless, that she didn't know how much pain Callie had been through, how much Arizona had been going through? And that they were still going through it? Cristina was going to be in a world full of pain when she got her hands on her.

**Arizona's POV**

Pulling into the car park a few blocks away from where the carolling was being held, they could hear the music and chatter, and general buzz that an event like this could create. Everyone filed out the car, falling in a row, Callie standing next to Cristina, with Arizona in front with Teddy. Arizona shot Teddy a death look, which in her own defence she looked ashamed enough to look away from her glare. Arizona refused to look behind them, but could hear Callie's boots rhythmic beat on the sidewalk following the two blondes. Why hadn't she picked a longer coat, it was freezing! Her hands were jammed into her coat pockets, and still the cold seemed to penetrate the fabric, causing her to shake slightly. "It wasn't my idea", the taller blonde said in a hushed whisper, without even looking at her. Likewise without looking at Teddy, Arizona responded in a low hiss, "It would have been nice to be warned!" She shot her another dirty look, before her face softened, "Did she know I was coming?" she wasn't sure what answer she wanted to hear. Teddy slightly shook her head slightly from side to side, "Not until she was in the car". Arizona lowered her head in quiet defeat, so Callie would probably still be avoiding her if she could. "Right" came the small crushed voice, from her own lips.

**Callie's POV**

Callie had hung back allowing the two blonde women to go on ahead of her and her roommate before grabbing a hold of the smaller surgeon's arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" Callie's voice came out fast and franticly. Cristina pulled her arm away, and started to follow the other women, "You wouldn't have come if you knew", she stated. That was true, she wouldn't have, and she'd been avoiding Arizona for the last few days, just for this woman to sabotage her plans.

Arizona looked cold. Her small frame seemed to be hunched, in a fruitless battle against the cold. Why did the blonde never seem to dress appropriately of Seattle weather? Every so often she saw Teddy throwing the smaller blonde a concerned look, and then realised that they were talking, and knew on instinct, their conversation topic was Callie herself. The notion didn't frighten her, until she saw Arizona's head drop, and her shoulders slump. The sight torn at her heartstrings, she wanted so badly to walk up to her, and wrap her arms around the smaller body, and lose herself in her warmth, in her smell, her touch, her love…

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona didn't want to be here, she didn't feel festive. She didn't feel full of the holiday spirit, or happiness. She felt insignificant, lost and alone. The women had joined the crowd of people all standing around the small band which were playing familiar Christmas carols and hymns. Soon after, someone had come around handing out leaflets with the words to the songs on for those, who like Arizona weren't that familiar with all the songs.

A song which Arizona recognised vaguely was being played, and she could just hear Teddy's voice next to her singing along. Cristina like Arizona was doing a sort of hum to the tune, and only joining in at the chorus. What was distracting the PEDs surgeon however was the voice she could hear quite clearly over the rest around her, the same voice which always made her smile when she heard the owner singing while cooking, or in the shower. The owner which was standing inches behind her, so close she could practically feel the heat radiating from her. Arizona's hands began to shake slightly both from the cold, and the sheer closeness she was finding herself in, to the woman she loved. She wanted so badly to turn around and kiss the mouth that beautiful voice was coming from, not caring who around them saw, but she couldn't. Not anymore. She felt Callie moving behind her, and saw her hand come around her right hand side, holding a pair of black gloves. Arizona turned slightly to look her in the eye, and got a nod in return. Arizona smiled slightly, taking the gloves, accidently touching the Latina's hand and felt the usual electricity shooting between them. Arizona gulped as she put the leaflet she was holding in between her teeth, pulling on Callie's gloves. They were a little too big for her, but they'd keep her hands warm, and they were already…warm. Arizona realised Callie had just taken off her own gloves to give them to her. She took the piece of paper from her mouth, and looked back over her shoulder, to see that the dark haired woman was looking deliberately at anywhere but where the blonde stood.

**Callie POV**

It was taking all her self control to not move from where she stood. Half her was telling her to wrap her arms around the small blonde stood in front of her, while the other was telling her to run. Her body however was listening to neither, and instead it was torturing her, by standing so close to the smaller woman. Callie hadn't been given a word sheet when the guy had given them out earlier, not that it mattered she knew a large amount of them from her childhood, and for the ones she didn't she could see over Arizona's shoulder, the paper she was holding. The paper started to shake slightly. Callie had to hold in a chuckle, Arizona really never did dress for the weather. The raven haired surgeon slipped off her own gloves, without thought, and passed them to the cold blonde. She hadn't planned that Arizona would turn to look her in the eye, and when she did it totally took her off guard. Her breath caught, and she could see the questioning look in her ex's eyes. Callie nodded slightly, confirming it was okay to take them. Arizona turned back to take them, brushing her fingers along her palm in doing so, causing a tingle to shoot through Callie's whole body. The blonde thankfully didn't seem to notice Callie's body tense at the touch. Callie couldn't look at the small blonde any longer, and settled her eyes on the band she could see over the top of people's heads. She however could feel the smaller woman's gaze on her, but refused to meet it.

**Arizona's POV**

A few more songs were sung, some Arizona recognised, but on the whole there was more she didn't. As the last notes were played on the last song, a young man appeared on the small constructed stage, speaking into the microphone, "Give around of applause for the band". Everyone clapped, some more lively than others, before the young man continued on, "Thank you for such a good turn out. I know how cold it is. There are a few stalls behind the stage, which will open as soon as I finish, which will be selling some hot food." A small cheer resounded through the crowd, causing the man to smile and say before stepping down, "I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and a fulfilling New Year. Thank you."

Arizona felt everyone start to move in all directions, but was every aware of two things. One, Cristina and Teddy pushed their way immediately towards the stage, and two, Callie was being pushed into her back by the crowd's movement. The small blonde battled her way through, seeing a thinner gap of people in the opposite direction to the stage (and the food), gasping slightly in relief as she cleared the crowd, stopping beneath a tree. She turned to see Callie pushing herself free as well, looking slightly dishevelled. Arizona sat on the ground as she fought a slight chuckle, as Callie shot a glare at a random passer by. Resting the back of her head on the tree behind her, she chuckled slightly, "I think we've just been dumped for hot food". Callie chuckled faintly back; "Bitches" was her simple reply, sitting next to the blonde surgeon.

Silence soon fell between them, as the crowd started to disband in all direction. From here Arizona could see there was more than a "few" stalls selling things. There were stalls selling soup, burgers, hot drinks, and yet she couldn't see the women who'd abandoned them. She heard rather than saw Callie's grasp and slight chatter of her teeth in the cold. Arizona felt the guilt wash over her instantly. "Sorry, here" she began to remove the black gloves from her own hands, and was stopped by Callie shaking her head. "No, you keep them, I'm thinking about getting a coffee. Do you want one?" Arizona would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised by the offer, "Err…yeah sure. Hang on I'll get you the money for mine," and made a move to stand, was haltered by Callie's hand on her arm. "It's okay I'll get them", she said with a smile, and stood. "Don't move or I'll never find you", Callie said looking her straight in the eye. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but Arizona feeling uncomfortable under the look she was being given looked away, breaking the spell, causing the dark haired woman to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV **

The blonde leant back again, resting her head against the hard bark behind her, trying to calm herself, and her breathing. Maybe Callie would talk to her, if given the chance. Arizona lost herself in thought watching the taller woman walk, the sway of her hips as the walked, and the way her body moved as she swerved out of the way of people. Arizona closed her eyes gently; she had to stop doing this to herself. She believed they could be friends, good friends even, but that was impossible, if every time she saw her, she wanted to take her in arms, kiss her senseless and never let her go.

Arizona heard movement from her right, and was instantly confused; Callie couldn't have been that quick. Her eyes shot open, falling on a young boy who must have been about nine or ten years old. "Excuse me, miss?" he said with a smile, and it was now she noted he had a hand full of white flowers. He pulled one free from the bunch, and grinned even further, offered it to Arizona, stating, "Merry Christmas". The blonde took it with a small smile, "Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too". The young boy smiled, and skipped off after another small group of woman, trying to pull the correct number of flowers free, while trying to not drop them all over the floor. Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at him. Looking down at the single flower, she realised it was a lily, Callie's favourite flower. A painful twinge tug at her heart, at the thought of the woman she loved. She honestly believed Callie had felt as she did, as they'd kissed outside the raven's apartment. It never occurred to her, that she would be trying to stay away from her instead.

**Callie's POV**

The surgeon could feel the blonde's eyes burning into her as she walked away. She understood why she'd looked away, but wished so badly she hadn't. Callie wished she could tell the blonde what was wrong, why she hadn't talked to her in the last few days. She wished she could take comfort in the older surgeon's arms, that it could solve all their problems. She mindlessly weaved between the crowds, towards one of the stands, ordering two white coffees. After paying for the two drinks, she began to walk back, and could see the small blonde shape beneath the tree she'd left her beneath. Her breathing quickened, she didn't know if she could just be Arizona's friend. To be that close, and not touch…she knew it was going to drive her insane. This was one of the reasons she'd stayed away. Arizona seemed to be lost in thought, with her head down, and hands playing with something. Getting closer she saw it was a single lily. "Err…Nice flower", Callie said, causing the PEDs surgeon to jump slightly in fright. The younger surgeon placed their coffees next to Arizona, sitting down on their other side. "Some kid was handing them out", Arizona explained, turning towards her. "Oh damn, I want one", Callie said in a mocking upset voice. Arizona's eyes rose to her own, causing all teasing to stop, "Here have mine." The blond passed her the pale flower, Callie went to argue but Arizona stopped her before she could speak, "No, really. You have it, lilies are your favourite". Callie swallowed, and nodded slightly with a smile, taking the small flower. It was true, they were her favourite.

Callie swirled the lily gently in one hand, while watching the people across the way, talking, laughing and generally having a good time. "You think they'll ever come back for us?" Arizona threw Callie's way, causing her to chuckle out loud. "Once Yang's got her stomach filled, they'll come back." The raven haired woman wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Okay things were awkward at times between them, but they were proving they could be in the same place at the same time, without causing a fuse. Maybe they could be friends. With that thought her heart sunk, didn't want to be just friends. More for something to do, Callie picked up the coffee cup nearest her and gestured Arizona to do the same, which she did. Both women sighed contently as they took their first sip of the hot liquid. Callie looked over at the woman next to her, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, and was met with the sight that she was looking at her with an odd look on her face. Callie would have laughed, if things were okay between them, she looked so adorable when she was thinking. It was obvious Arizona felt as awkward as she did. Arizona ran her tongue absent minded traced her lower lip, debating what to say. Callie looked down at her flower, willing herself not to get lost in the eyes looking straight at her.

It was at this point Arizona broke their silence, "Did you know different flowers, have different meanings?" Callie raised her head, with her signature eye brown lift. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. I once saw this film, which mentioned it, so I looked up some of them", said Arizona defensively. "Really? Like what?" Callie heard her own voice full of scepticism. Arizona rolled her eyes as she thought, "Err…like roses, red means love, yellow friendship, that kind of thing". Callie smiled slightly, "Wow didn't know flowers meant so much. You know anymore?" Arizona was talking to her, she wasn't going to mess it up, so was inviting her to say more. Arizona let out a sigh, "Err…Ah I remember moss, is like motherly love or something", she said with a small chuckle, causing Callie to laugh fully out loud. "If my mother gave me moss, I'd never speak to her again", Callie couldn't stop chuckling. "Anymore?" Callie gave her an encouraging nudge. "Oh! Heather means - wishes will come true" Arizona nodded to herself, seeming pleased she'd remembered so many. "So you can have flowers mean, actual things too, not just words?" Arizona nodded, "Yep. Liiiiiike, white rose buds mean "I am worthy of you or you're heavenly". Callie saw the blush rise in the blonde's cheeks as she took gulp of coffee, effectively breaking eye contact with her. Not wanting Arizona to feel embarrassed she continued on," What do lilies mean?" she asked swirling the flower in between her fingers. She saw the blonde freeze, and glance up at her from above the rim of her cup. "Err… I can't remember," came the obvious lie. "Arizona…" Callie warned. The blue eyes before widened slightly, in fake innocence, "What? I can't remember." Callie took a shaky breathe, "Just tell me it's not something like, I hope you die a horrible death", she gave an empty chuckle. Arizona's eyes widened even further, lowing the offended coffee cup, "No! It means…oh god…" Arizona lowered her head, and mumbled something. "Hmmmm…sorry what was that?" Callie asked. "They…" Arizona's rose to meet Callie's and she saw a look…vulnerability, "they mean - I dare you to love me."

Callie's heart slammed against her ribcage, her eye remained looking into Arizona's, as if daring her to look away. She felt her mouth open to say something, but the words were lost on their way out. She didn't know what to say to the woman sitting in front her. Something which could allow the blonde to forgive her clear avoidance of the last few days, to make her understand, but nothing came.

**Arizona's POV**

"TORRES! ROBBINS!" came the shout of Cristina Yang. Both women whipped around to see the woman shouting their name, walking towards them, slowly followed by Teddy. Cristina came to a halt in front of them, "Just so you know we're going back to ours", she pointed vaguely in Callie's direction, "and having some drinks. " The younger surgeon was making it clear she didn't have a choice in the matter. Arizona looked over at Teddy who gave her a very small apologetic smile. "I'm still on call, so I can't drink. But I'm more than happy to come round." Teddy said to the whole group, "I'm more than happy to drop you off later on aswell", she waved her hand in Arizona's direction. "Come on it's settled, get up" Cristina stated, before walking back towards the car with Teddy at her side. Arizona sat slightly opened mouthed after the two women, when she realised Callie was offering her hand, to pull her up. "Thanks", she said quietly, brushing her pants off and picking up her cup from the ground, and aiming it at the bin a few feet away. Rather surprised when it went in. She heard rather than saw, Callie chuckle slightly behind her, and saw her coffee cup fly passed her ear and land noisily in the bin. "Show off", Arizona stated in mock annoyed voice, before following the other surgeons. Getting drunk tonight in Callie's presence, she knew was a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Callie's POV**

She couldn't help but chuckle at the smaller woman trying to gage where she should step, and not step in the small patches of mud. Arizona turned to give her a full on glare, Callie felt her face drop. The blonde took a small leap over a worse patch, again turning to look at the woman behind her. She must have seen the look on Callie's face, because she returned a smile, a real one, but remained stood on the spot.

The raven haired surgeon was simply confused, but made her way towards Arizona, just like her avoiding stepping in the softer mud. When Callie had reached her side, the blonde stepped in line with her, and walked at her side. Neither spoke, but found that as they both dodged multiple mud puddles, they kept bumping into each other, causing them both to chuckle out loud. "YANG! I'm going to kill you!" Callie shouted after the person she could see a few hundred yards away, and they both heard the women in front of them laughing faintly.

**Arizona's POV**

The blonde was cold, and her arm was hurting from where Callie and her had both dodged a large puddle of mud, and collided. She was still rubbing the place of impact a few minutes later; Callie shot her an apologetic smile. "You okay?" she said in small voice. "Yeah, I'll be fine", she grimaced.

"Hurry up!" Cristina's voice bellowed from somewhere out of sight. Callie's eyes rolled in annoyance, with a sigh. "Don't hurt her", Arizona warned, as they turned the corner to where they'd parked the car. Yang was sitting with her head sticking out the front car window; "I called shot-gun" she called to them. The PEDs surgeon sighed quietly as she went to her side of the car, and gave Teddy a glare, as she slipped inside.

If she was honest, with the change of scenery her nervous were back. Callie was sat inches away from her; she could feel the heat from her body penetrating the distance between them. The odd car that went passed them lit the Latina's face, casting her beautiful features in quick relief. Something which surprised the older surgeon was, that the tension within the car didn't seem as great as it had in the arriving journey, despite the limited space in the back of the car.

**Callie's POV**

As her and Cristina's apartment block came into view, Callie grabbed her purse from where it had fallen in the car's motions, and grazed Arizona's calf by mistake. She heard the blonde's intake of breathe at the innocent contact, and smiled a bitter-sweet smile into the darkness, as she fished out her key.

**Arizona's POV**

This was NOT a good idea, was the only thing which the blonde was allowing through her mind. Despite the tingling sensation, which had shot through her body as Callie's hand had barely touched her leg. She had to calm down, if she was going to survive this night in one piece. As soon as Teddy killed the engine, both women in the back jumped out, trying to put a small amount of distance between them. Callie went inside first, followed by Cristina; Teddy hung back and walked in Arizona. "Don't hate me. Blame her! I promise as soon as I can I'll drive you home", Teddy said in a hurried whisper as they entered the building, but she wasn't listening. The memories of her last visit to the building were playing in her head, over and over again.

**Callie's POV**

Arizona's eyes never rose from the ground as the women rose to the desired floor. It couldn't have been clearer, that she didn't want to be here. That thought hurt Callie, probably more than she'd cared to admit. It was however the younger surgeon who had been avoiding Arizona's company for the last few days, right after she had done something so incredible for her, something so selfless. She didn't blame her for not wanting to be there, but did wish she could hide it better.

As the elevator doors opened, Callie felt the small key being ripped out of her hands, as Cristina ran towards their apartment door. By the time the other women had walked down the small corridor, Cristina was already emptying the cupboard of various bottles of alcohol on to the counter.

Arizona walked passed the other women, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge, popping it open and took a long draft. Callie wasn't sure what that series of events, made her feel. Happy? It was clear Arizona felt comfortable enough to fall into the old routine – despite the fact she was now drinking one of Callie's beers. Or sad, that Arizona was clearly so uncomfortable that the first thing she did was grab herself her drink?

**Teddy's POV **

She could see how much pain her friends were in, and was regretting that Cristina had managed to persuade her that this would be a good idea. It was clear it seemed to everyone but the two women in question, that they were made for each other. As time passed in the small apartment, Teddy could see the other three women becoming steadily drunk. She was however, now glad that she was on call, and couldn't drink. So far the four women had discussed a range of topics from, first surgery, first kiss, first date, worst date, worst sexual experience amongst many other things. Teddy could see that Arizona wasn't as drunk as the other two women, though she was pretending quite well. The only reason Teddy could tell she wasn't as bad as she was making out was, she had seen her drink about half the amount of the other two, and hadn't reacted with such glee like the other two, on discovering it was snowing outside.

Every few minutes either Callie or Arizona would risk a glance at the other, only to look away moments later. Teddy couldn't help but feel sorry for them, if they timed it better, they'd notice that for the last three hours, they'd been stealing glances while the other wasn't looking. Around one o'clock Cristina claimed she was giving up, and going to bed, hobbling off into what she assumed was the younger surgeon's bedroom. Arizona' eyes rose to meet Teddy's and she understood the silent plea. She wanted to go home. Teddy stood slowly stating, "I'm just popping to the bathroom, then I'll drive you back, okay?" Arizona nodded, and began to collect her things. The blonde didn't seem to notice the small drop in the raven surgeon's face. As Teddy walked into the bathroom, her pager went off. Her eyes closed, with a sigh, knowing the look she was going to get when she turned around. Slowly turning around she was greeting by a look of pure desperation, from the blue eyes burning into hers. "Sorry, I need to go back", she said hoping Arizona wouldn't be too mad at her, "I promise, as soon as I can, I'll come and get you." Teddy gave her a small smile, before grabbing her coat, and walking out of the apartment.

**Arizona's POV**

Her head was buzzing slightly from the alcohol she'd consumed. She needed to get out of here, that feeling intensified as she felt Callie sit on the couch next to her. Arizona shot upwards, needing to move, needing to run as fast she could from this apartment. It was exactly the same, as she remembered it. Yet it felt so different, it had only been a few months, and yet this place seemed so familiar, yet so new to her. She grabbed her coat, and pulled it on. "What are you doing?" Callie's voice sounded behind her. "I'm going home", came her short reply. "No you're not. There is no way you can walk from here to yours, in that!" Callie's voice rose, causing the blonde to turn, and see she was pointing at the snow falling passed the window.

Callie walked into the room Arizona knew only too well; she'd once considered it "their" bedroom. Arizona didn't move, unsure if she was meant to stay or not. This notion was soon answered, by Callie walking back, carrying a large amount of duvets, and other bedding and dumping them on the couch. Callie looked up at her, and gave her an odd look, "Take your coat off, and help me with this stuff", she said, grabbing different items and throwing them either at the side of the couch, or on the floor. Slipping her coat off, and hanging it up, she turned to see Callie concentrating extra hard on something. It was clear, Callie was drunk, not disrespectfully so, but still drunk enough. "What's this?" Callie held up a smaller bit of material, causing the blonde to chuckle. "That's a pillow case. It's okay I'll sort this out, you go to bed", she stated, trying to cease the raven haired woman's battle with the bedding. Lifting another item, Callie rolled her eyes, "That's what I'm trying to do!" The blonde was confused, "Err…Callie?" the woman in question glared at the use of her nickname being used by Arizona, which she choose to ignore and continue on, "Your beds in there", she pointed at the bedroom door. Callie stood kicking the items on the floor, further into the centre of the room, laying them out into a shape which sort of looked like a bed, "I'm sleeping here. Don't argue, I know you won't sleep in the bed, and I'm not going to sleep in the bed, knowing you're out here". Callie's eyes shifted her focus, as she made an unnecessary amount if fuss out of the bedding on the floor.

Arizona felt her heart skip a beat, at the awkwardness her ex-girlfriend was showing. Gulping slightly, she nodded, then realising she wasn't been looked at she said, "Okay". Callie's head shot up; looking surprised she'd simply accepted what she'd said. Arizona knew if it was the other way around, she'd have done the same. Though she doubted that she'd sleep tonight regardless of where Callie was. Arizona made a job of altering the bedding Callie had separated for her, before asking, "Err… have you got anything I could wear?" She heard the Latina laugh gently behind her, and heard footstep towards the bedroom again, before a t-shirt and pj pants flew through the air at her. Callie's head poked its way through the door, "I'm just going to use the bathroom, okay" and then she was gone. Arizona knew she had just been giving a way out of changing in front her, and took advantage of it, undressing, and redressing as soon as she could. Folding her discarded clothes she placed them on the kitchen counter, before slipping under the cover.

It was only a few minutes later Callie came out, in a pair of small shorts, and a t-shirt. It took all her will power not to stare, as Callie came into view. Arizona saw the younger surgeon grab her cell, and throw it on the pile of bedding on the floor, and walk to the light switch, turning off the light. The blonde could figure out where Callie was on based on the sound of her footsteps on the wooden floor, and held her breathe as the footsteps came dangerous close. She heard the bedding being moved, and soon after all movement stopped. It only took a few moments for Callie to break the silence in the room, "Night Arizona", her voice sounding like a small child failing to whisper. Arizona grinned before replying, "Good Night".

**Callie's POV**

She hadn't heard any movement from the woman less than a hundred yards away from her, for a while, maybe even an hour, she couldn't see a clock from where she was. The room seemed filled of her rhythmic breathing, which usually would have caused her to fall her into her dream world, but not tonight. She couldn't stop the whole night re-playing in her mind, all the good, and the bad. It had been clear Arizona didn't want to be here, but likewise, she didn't put up too much of a fight to leave either.

Turning she could see the blonde head facing the other way, Callie silently praying she'd turn around so she could see her beautiful face. As if hearing her thoughts, Arizona turned to face her, her face still relaxed in sleep. Callie allowed her eyes to trace each feature of her love's face, in a way she'd been denied these past months. Her lips were forming a slight pout, begging to be kissed. Callie felt her eyes fill, burning as the unshed tears clung to her eyelashes. Biting her bottom lip, she refused to let out her sobs. What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note 1: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Author's Note 2: **_Should I continue on after this chapter? If you say yes, but warned you may not like the next chapter – BUT I can guarantee it will be worth it._

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV**

The blonde's eyes opened slowly, her vision blurred. She sat up in shock, looking around trying to take in her surroundings. Where was she, it looked familiar but nothing she recognised. Then she realised, she was in Callie's living room, she was simply looking at it from the wrong angle, she couldn't remember ever waking up on the couch before.

Arizona turned her head to where she knew Callie would be, and was rewarded by the sight of a mess of black hair, which sticking out from under the covers, but facing in the opposite direction. The blonde couldn't remember her removing her hair from the messy ponytail she'd adopted earlier in the evening, but assumed she must have done it before going to sleep. Arizona gave a small, but sad smile. The love of her life was so close, yet so far away. The distance between them would have taken her a few steps at most, and yet it seemed to span for miles.

Her head was pounding, it felt like someone was trying to make their way out of her skull, and she realised how dry her mouth way. She made a few, rather unattractive faces, testing how dry her mouth was. Arizona swung her legs over the edge of the couch, causing the wooden floor to creak. Her head shot up, when Callie began to move, though relaxed when she saw the raven surgeon was simply rolling over in her sleep. So she continued to tiptoe over to the kitchen area, pulling out two glasses. She turned the tap on too much, splashing herself, and the surrounding counter, causing her to silently curse, spinning the tap to reduce the flow. The blonde cringed slightly, checking over at the black haired head for movement, however she saw none.

Arizona lowered each glass in turn, filling them with water, before turning off the flow of water, and tiptoeing back to the couch. She couldn't remember the floor ever being this creaky before, and was sure that there was some power that was determined she would wake the sleeping woman on the floor. She edged around to the small table on the other side of Callie's sleeping form, placing one of the glass on it, knowing that when Callie woke, considering the amount of alcohol she'd consumed tonight, she was going to need it.

Walking back carefully avoiding what she suspected were loose floorboards, she placed her glass beside the couch, seeing that they hadn't drawn the curtain. She could see it had stop snowing now, and moved to close the curtains, knowing that once the sun rose, the light would shine directly into Callie's face, and she would not be happy. Pulling on the curtain she realised, as the bit of material started to give up a fight, which without using much more force, and creating much more noise, she shouldn't carry out the task. Looking out of the bare window, she could see a thick covering of snow lying on the ground. It looked as if someone had iced a Christmas cake, as the soft snow clung to the trees. Even without going to see, Arizona could sense how cold it was outside. Arizona's bladder started to demand her attention, how much had she drunk? She slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

**Callie's POV**

When raven haired woman heard movement, she turned to investigate. Everything looked wrong, everything seemed bigger. It took her several moments to note that she was lying on the floor, and the previous night came flooding back. As this realisation hit her, she became aware of the two eyes staring at her from the couch. Callie lowered her eye lids, so they almost closed, but so she could still see the blonde who was by the look of things trying to gage whether she'd been woken up.

Callie must have fooled her well enough, as the smaller woman stood fully and walked slowly taking large steps to avoid creaking boards, towards the kitchen. Once Arizona entered the kitchen area, she went out of sight of the woman on the floor, due to lack of light. Though without light, what she could hear was much more amusing. She heard the whoosh of water as Arizona clearly turned the tap too much, and the whispered curse that fell from the blonde's lips, made Callie have to try extra hard to laugh. A few more everyday noises occurred before the blonde came back into view again, it was only this time that Callie caught sight of the blonde's legs, as she came extremely close to the dark haired surgeon. Callie slightly held her breathe as Arizona made small noises behind her, then walked passed her yet again, this time only one hand was carrying a glass, which was discarded at the base of the couch.

The PEDs surgeon yet again moved out range of Callie's sight, but this time it was down the other side of the room, meaning Callie couldn't look without being caught. The raven haired woman's brow creased, as odd noises came from the window, Callie thought, though she couldn't be sure without looking, Arizona was attempting to draw the curtains. Callie assumed the other woman must have given up, because she heard her footsteps again, and the bathroom door creak and close.

As soon as she heard the door close, she made a grab for her cell under her pillow, unlocking it, she was momentarily blinded by the brightness from her phone screen. It was 4.23am; she'd only been asleep for a few hours. What was worse was the fact she still had to sleep for a few more hours. Sleeping this close and yet so far from Arizona was confusing, and painful. She was staring at her cell screen, the smiling image of both women staring back at her, their eyes, their smiles, laughing cruelly at her, mocking her, reminding her of happier, simpler times. Callie felt her throat start to close up, and the tell tale signs of tears reaching her eyes, Arizona was going to come back in any minute, she couldn't see her like this. The younger surgeon closed her cell, pushing it back under her pillow, as she heard the bathroom door click open. Steadying her breathing, Callie was finding a near impossible task, and the image of her and Arizona together, was burned into her mind. Her face buried into her pillow, was making little to no difference to her shaking as the sobs took over.

**Arizona's POV**

Opening the bathroom door, and then killing the light, Arizona stood for a few moments allowing her eyes to adjust again to the darkened room. Once she could see a little better, she noted Callie had moved on to her stomach, her hair spread out over her whole pillow. The sight, despite the fact she blonde couldn't see her face, held her breathe. This was the most relaxed she'd been able to see Callie since they'd broken up, and she felt almost guilty at spying on something so personal. Arizona could see Callie breathing, stepping forwarded she realised it was heavier than it could have been for a sleeping person. The PEDs surgeon's breathe caught when she realised, the raven haired woman was crying. Arizona's weight shifted uneasily, as she fought with herself internally. It was clear Callie didn't want her to know she was upset, but Arizona wanted…needed to offer comfort to the woman who was clearly hurting as much as she herself. The shifting in weight movements would have been comical under a different circumstance. Arizona moved slowly towards the crying woman, making a decision. If Callie didn't want her comfort, she would give her space, but she would never forgive herself, if she didn't offer it.

The blonde woman moved slowly, placing her hand on the raven haired shoulder, whispering, "Callie?" The effect was immediate, and caused her to jump slightly, as the younger woman shot up, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her in, resting her head on shoulder and sobbing. Arizona took a few moments to comprehend what was happening, before wrapping one arm around Callie's waist, while entangling her fingers on the other hand into the dark hair inches away from her face. "Shhh, I've got you." Arizona repeated rhythmically, in a low whisper, though it seemed to have no effect on the taller woman's sobs. Arizona was trying to keep her own breathing, and emotions under control, as her own tears filled with tears, she held the woman in her arms even tighter.

Callie's muffled voice broke through the sobs, not that Arizona heard what she'd said. "What?" sounded Arizona's voice, full and thick of failed hidden emotion. The blonde felt Callie's arms slacken, but didn't move from their position, as Callie slightly altered her body posture. "It's too hard…" Callie stated stifling a sob. "Seeing you…I just…I can't keep doing this", she continued, her voice breaking throughout. Arizona's eyes slid shut, dreading the worst, feeling the tears flow down her cheeks with abandon. "Callie…" Arizona stated slowly, but before she could continue the woman in question sobbed, "Don't call me that. Please don't call me that". Arizona could feel her whole face crumble, as the emotion came pouring out of her body. The blonde tried again, trying so hard, to fight the tears, and yet failing so miserably, "Tell me to go. Tell me to leave you alone. That it's what you want, and I will. I can't until you tell me." It was too late to hide her tears, as a sob racked through her body, as Callie moved to look at her looking horrified. "Tell me", the blonde whispered in a desperate plea. Callie shook her head, "I can't. I don't…" She took a hold of the smaller woman's hand, raising the palm to her own face, allowing Arizona to feel her cheek. Arizona could feel the warmth of her skin, mixed with even hotter tears. "I don't want you to go." Callie whispered back in her own plea, just as desperate as the blonde's question. "Do you want me to say it?" her voice sounded so innocent, and child like, so afraid and lost, it caused Arizona to crumble yet again. Shaking her head she stated "I want you, Calliope."

The transitions between the clear emotions on Callie's face were extremely fast, going from desperation, surprise, to sadness. Her face crumbled, as fresh tears spilled from her eyes, pushing the blonde down with quite some force. Arizona's widen with shock as as Callie's face came inches away from her own. "I don't need kids. I don't. I need you Arizona. Please don't make me lose you again. I need you", the younger woman sobbed, causing her tears to fall on to Arizona' face, mixing with her own. Arizona didn't know how to stop the tears from falling, so she raised herself up from the make-shift bed, and place a gentle kiss on the raven's lips.

Callie lazily responded to her kiss, clearly too tired to give the kiss back, but she could feel every emotion being poured into it. Arizona pulled away first, opening her mouth to speak, before a finger pressed against her lips. "Please don't say anything. Please." Callie begged her, her eyes swimming with tears. Arizona gave a small nod, which got a quality small smile in return. Arizona wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, pulling her in, and leant back causing Callie's head to rest on her chest. Callie shuffled closer, one arm draped across Arizona's waist rather tightly, as if she was afraid she was going to escape. No more words were spoken, as both women's breathing returned to normal. Slowly Arizona felt Callie relax into her, also relaxing her grip on her waist as her breathing evened out. The last thought which entered her mind as she joined Callie in the dream world was, that for days she'd wanted to tell Callie, she didn't need to give up kids for her, she'd have them willingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note 1: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Author's Note 2:** I'm sorry! I did warn you - ALSO I had planned only one chapter devoted to this, but found it needed two!

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV**

She had been right, or she would have been if the events late into the night hadn't happened. It was now her, who was woke with the sun blaring through the window, directly in her eyes. Her body was trapped beneath the longer one of Callie's. Arizona stifled a chuckle as she realised that despite the fact Callie had held her tightly as she'd fallen asleep, she now was laid with almost half her body on top of her smaller frame. The blonde smiled, it was an amazing feeling to wake with her so close, a feeling she'd missed so desperately.

The blonde fought the urge to wake the Latina beauty, but the steady and rhythmic breathing which was tickling Arizona's throat, allowed her to resist the temptation. Callie was sleeping, and sleeping peacefully. Arizona however became painfully aware of the lack of blood flow in her right arm, the arm which was trapped beneath Callie. She tried to move slightly to at least relief the numbness which was setting in her arm, but disturbed the woman next to her. Thankfully the sleeping woman only moved in closer, releasing her arm. Arizona sighed with a sigh of relief; she could stay here all day, and still want more.

This plan however was faltered within about five minutes, as Cristina walked in. The look on other woman's face would have been comical if it hadn't been replaced with a smug smile. Arizona had realised last night they'd been set up by her best friend, and Callie's roommate, but that smile confirmed her suspicions. As Cristina walked over the room to the kitchen, she made no effort to remain quiet, causing the woman in Arizona's arms to stir. Callie groggily stretched, pushing herself into the blonde, and made a satisfied noise once the stretch was complete. Callie began to lift her head from Arizona's shoulder; the PEDs surgeon felt her tense, before she jumped up and ran into the other room, slamming the door behind her.

A low chuckle sounded through the apartment, causing Arizona to turn Cristina, who was making coffee. "Light weight", was all the younger woman said. Arizona shook her head, she would never cause Callie a light weight, mainly because Callie always managed to drink more than she did. Arizona stretched, pulling all the knots in her muscles free. Something solid connected with her hand, from beneath the pillow. A realisation hit Arizona…it was light. Like really light for December. Flicking the cell open, she was greeted by the same image she had for her wallpaper. Her heart clenched. Despite their separation, they both had them together as their wallpapers. It had in fact been Arizona who had sent Callie the image months ago, weeks before they'd broken up. The blonde gave a sad smile, before remember why she was looking at Callie's phone. Arizona cursed quietly, before jumping up out of the make shift bed, grabbing the clothes she had left on the kitchen counter, and her purse which was laid beside them. "Tell her I'm sorry, I had to go" she called over her shoulder at the woman, who was stood plainly looking at her as if she had three heads.

**Callie's POV**

The raven haired woman's whole face creased in confusion. Whatever she was lying on, felt odd. Her bottom half was on something hard, and flat, while her top half, her head included was soft, and warm. Then she felt a heartbeat, beating at a different time as her own, and a scent she knew all too well. Arizona. Her eyes fluttered open, shouldn't decide if the woman beneath her was still sleeping, and refused to move, in case she was. She couldn't and wouldn't break this moment. She felt Arizona move her arm, so scooted closer to the warm of her body, pleading with anyone who could hear not to wake this beautiful woman. The movements stopped, Callie smiled into the flesh her face was now so close to, inhaling the scent which was only her love's. She had dreamt of this moment every night for months, never believing it would happen. She realised Arizona hadn't said anything after Callie's outburst. She'd tried so hard to stop the sobs, and had failed. She couldn't have stop herself throwing her arms around the blonde beautiful, and while Arizona had returned the hug, Callie shouldn't shift her doubts. If she had let Arizona say whatever she had wanted to last night, it might have broken the moment, broken her.

The Latina knew what was causing the floorboards creak, before her roommate came into sight. Deciding she should stop pretending to sleep, she stretched, "conveniently" pushing herself into the small body beneath hers. A sigh of relief came from the feel of the blonde woman's body, and as the tension left her muscles. Callie started to lift her head from the shoulder she had been using for a pillow, when a wave of sickness hit her squarely in her stomach. Jumping up, and leaping over the small blonde woman, she ran to the bathroom, making it just in time before emptying the contents of her stomach, which thankfully wasn't much.

After the feeling passed, she splashed her face with water, noting the water had a slightly grey hint. She hadn't washed off her make-up last night. Callie giggled slightly, imagining what she must have looked like, to Arizona, as she cried late into the night. As quickly as she could, she brushed her teeth, washed under her arms, applied deodorant, and ran a brush through her hair. She looked presentable.

Taking a deep breathe she exited the bathroom, walking into the living room; she could sense something was wrong. Arizona was no longer laid on the floor, and her stuff was gone. Callie's phone was laid on top of the mess of sheets; rushing over she flicked her phone open, as her legs gave away causing her to land on the floor, it was clear Arizona had seen her cell. Had she freaked seeing what she had as her background? She heard a noise behind her, spinning around hoping to see the blonde beauty. "She left about ten minutes ago, said she was sorry", her roommate said with a sad smile, almost full of pity. Callie dropped her head in defeat, she'd just left. "See you later", Cristina said softly before going off to work.

Callie lay her head on the pillow inches away from her, breathing in deeply the scent of the woman she loved. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend she was still in Arizona's arms. Her eyes shot open, she couldn't stay here, not alone. It was her day off; she couldn't remember Arizona saying she was in work today. Flicking her phone open again, she scrolled through her address book until Arizona's number appeared on the screen. Her thumb hovered over the call button, taking a deep breathe she pressed the button, bringing the cell to her ear. It rang several times, before Arizona's voice sounded from the phone, Callie went to talk, and realising it was the blonde's voicemail message. A frustrated noise sounded from deep inside Callie's chest, as she threw the phone down. Storming out of the apartment, not caring she was still dressed for bed, she banged repeatedly on the door of her best friend. She got no answer, tugging on the door handle, it didn't budge. She knew this meant he wasn't in, but it didn't stop her from banging on the door a few more times, hoping the man had just not heard her. Sighing in frustration, she banged the door with the flat of her hand, before turning and went inside her own apartment.

**Arizona's POV**

Rushing out of the apartment, she nearly collided with Mark. "Hey Blondie, rushing away?" he gave her a self-satisfied smile. "Shut up Mark" Arizona shot back, "Can I use your shower? Just Callie is throwing up in their bathroom", the blonde woman asked, getting in return a quizzical look. "Girls night", she stated simply, and the taller man nodded in understanding. "Yeah sure, just give it back to me later", he placed the key into her hand before walking towards the lift, and out of sight.

Quickly she turned the key in the lock, rushing in and closing the door with her foot. Without breaking step she jogged into the bathroom, seeing the clock on the wall, which read half eight. "Damn it", she cursed under her breathe. Starting to strip as fast she could, she heard a knock on the front door, she froze for a second, looking down at herself. She was not going to answer Mark's door in just her underwear and bra, so decided to let it go, if they wanted Mark that badly, they'd call back later. Trying to turn the dial on the shower was fine, but no water came out, and wasn't helped by her pressing every button she could see. "Come on! Work!" she hissed at it, whether to jumping on the person who was still banging on the door, maybe they could help. The knocking soon stopped, she would never get there on time if she had to shower first with this stupid machine which was refusing to work. So she decided just to throw on her clothes. Folding the clothes she'd borrowed from Callie, she left the apartment, debating whether to give them back before she had to leave. Deciding against it, knowing if she went in, she wouldn't want to leave, she went back into Mark's, and left the clothes in a pile on the couch, and left hoping she could come up with an excuse good enough to why she was late.

**Callie's POV**

Closing the door behind her, she was only greeted by the silence which seemed to hang over the apartment. Leaning on the door for support, she slid down to the floor. Why had the blonde gone without even saying goodbye? Callie had opened up to her, told she didn't want children, she couldn't lie and say she wouldn't have the odd relapse, but the future she saw, had Arizona in it. If she didn't want kids, they wouldn't have them. She couldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't cry anymore. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Standing, she grabbed the bedding from the floor, and dumped it on her bedroom floor; she'd deal with it later, and began to get dressed for the day.

**Arizona's POV**

Reaching the hospital in twenty minutes from Callie's apartment, on any other day would have been believed to be plain ridiculous, but the snow made it impossible to go more than five steps, and not fall over. Arizona had fallen over twice. She for once was thankful she hadn't been wearing her heelies. Half running into the locker room, she nearly ran into Bailey. "Oh sorry Dr Bailey", Arizona apologised. The smaller woman turned, giving Arizona the once over, "Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" she asked. "Err…. Yes. I'm about the change, got some clothes in my locker", the blonde said going over the locker in question.

**Mark's POV**

Mark had seen Arizona come in, looking very cold, and he was sure she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He opened the locker room door, and saw Bailey and Arizona talking. "Oh thanks for this morning" Arizona smiled, pulling out his key from her jeans pocket, and handing it to him. Bailey looked from the small blonde surgeon, and the tall dark man, "I don't want to know" was her simple statement, before she left the room. Mark had a dirty grin on his face; "Don't" was all Arizona said, causing him to laugh out loud. Grabbing some clothes from her locket, Arizona walked off into the other part of the changing room, to he assumed, get changed. Getting his cell from his own locker he began to text Callie, "**Looked like a hot date last night! Amazed you let her out of bed!**" Bailey re-entered the room, "Are you going to stay in here on phone, or are you going to do your job for once?" she shot at him. Rolling his eyes, he cancelled his text, closed his phone, and threw it into the back of his locker; he could always text Callie later.

**Callie's POV**

Once she was dressed, she had begun to tidy the apartment. They'd made a mess last night; she should have known it was her this morning, which would be expected to clean up. She refused to clean her bedroom; she'd deal with those sheets, later. Regardless the amount of times she told herself not to, she kept checking her phone for a missed call or a text from Arizona, but nothing came. She had even attempted to call Arizona's apartment, but hadn't got an answer. She was driving herself insane, coming up with plans, ways she could find out where Arizona was. Then it hit her, Mark was at work today, and would have left about the same time Arizona had. Maybe he'd ran into her, maybe she'd told him about some important reason she had, which was making her leave. Leaning on the kitchen counter, she picked her phone up for what felt like the millionth time, and clicked to call Mark's cell. It just rang, and rang, and rang. If only Mark would set up his voicemail, she could have left him a message. Clicking her cell shut, Callie put her head on the cold counter. She was used to people leaving. She had honest believed Arizona never would hurt like that. Why was it her, that this always happened to? She had an idea to get Arizona back, if it didn't work, she'd walk away. But she had to try, one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note 1: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

_**Author's Note 2: **__I hope this makes up for chapter 7…I know it's shorter than my other ones, but I had people begging me for more! So what do you think Callie's plan is?_

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV**

So far her day was slow, though the kids were very excited for Christmas, and so far she didn't have any surgeries planned. Strolling into the locker room during her break, she went into her locker, pulling out her cell; she saw she had two missed calls from Callie. A grin graced her face, as clicked to call her back; all that she heard was Callie's voicemail. Sighing slightly, she waited for woman's recorded message to end, before saying, "Hey Calliope. Sorry about this morning, I hope you're okay. As its Christmas Eve…day, I was meant to be at the hospital an hour earlier than usual… presents for the tiny humans. Err…can you text me or something if I can come over, I was hoping we could talk, when I finish here. Nothing bad! All good, but can you let me know. Anyway got to go. I love you Calliope". Pressing the end call button, she put her cell back into her locker, closed the door, and left to do the rest of her shift, she hoped it wouldn't be too long.

**Callie's POV**

Wrapping herself up in a long jacket, scarf, gloves the works, Callie left her apartment building, trying her hardest not to fall on the black ice just outside the main doors. She'd spent at least two hours, researching her plan, and firmly believed she was sorted, and knew what she had to do. She had even written herself a list of what she needed, which was clutched in one hand. Her phone began to go off in her pocket, frantically she tried to pull it out, "Hang on. Hang on" she said madly to thin air, as if the person could hear her. As she managed to pull her cell free of her jeans' pocket, the phone slipped, falling to the floor, the back of her phone, and battery flying off. "No!" Callie huffed with annoyance, picking up the offending pieces. She managed to put the battery back in, and the back on, which was a difficult task, as her gloves weren't very accommodating. Turning the phone back on, she could see tell something was wrong, when the screen got stuck on her service providers' name. "Shit!" she exclaimed, trying to press any buttons at random. It did no good. Callie resisted the urge to throw the phone in the pile of snow at the side of the road, but decided against, shoving the broken object into her pocket, with a frustrated sigh. Callie would just have to hurry up and do what she needed to, and try to fix it when she got home.

**Arizona's POV**

She had managed to get one of the residences from a different department to dress up like Santa, so the children wouldn't recognise him. It had gone well. The preparation this year and last had been hell, but she realised seeing the joy on the kids' faces it was worth it. Thankfully this year no child had complaint about what they had gotten, there hadn't been last year either, but all the same it still worried Arizona that one would.

At the end of her shift, she went to the locker room, hoping to have a call or text from the raven haired surgeon. Opening her phone, she saw none; the smile on her face fell. Maybe she just hadn't looked at her phone. She knew, just like a lot of the doctors at the hospital she would put her phone on silent, would forget to change it back.

Arizona heard a noise from behind her, glancing over her shoulder she saw Teddy. She was stood looking rather worried, Arizona turned away with a huge grin on her face. This would be fun…The smaller woman turned to face Teddy, with no trace of the previous smile left on her face. "You set me up", it was a statement, not a question. Teddy's eyes widened, "I…I…I'm sorry Arizona. It was Cristina's idea, we were only trying to help," was her defence. Arizona couldn't help it, with the horrified look on Teddy's face, the PEDs surgeon burst out laughing. "Hmmm, sorry." Arizona chuckled, before continuing, "Thank you", she finished with a nod. Teddy smiled an unsure smile, "Can you give me lift back to mine? I'll fill you in on what happened after you left", Arizona asked, and on receiving a nod, the two blondes left together.

**Callie's POV**

She was disappointed; they didn't have all the ones she wanted. If fact some of them they'd never heard of. However she was happy with the ones she'd gotten. She had also dropped into the shop which she had bought her cell from, they had suggested that maybe some water had gotten into the mechanics of the phone, when it had dropped onto the snow. They're advice was to try to dry it out on a radiator, if this didn't work to come back and get a new phone. She doubted it would work, but she'd try it when she got home.

Callie was quickly regretting her decision to drive over to Arizona's apartment in this weather, thankfully it hadn't snowed anymore, and it was just very icy. She thanked god repeatly when she pulled into the car park of Arizona's building, she decided she would leave them in the car, while she checked whether the blonde was home. After banging on her door multiple times, she concluded she wasn't, apart of her was disappointed… Reaching up, she found the small key Arizona had told her she'd hidden if she was ever locked out, as far as she knew, herself and the blonde were the only ones who knew its location. Making two journeys to her and from her car collected everything she needed, and began setting up.

**Arizona's POV**

"She said she didn't want kids, she only wanted me", Arizona told the woman next to her. Teddy was clearly confused, "You say that like it's a bad thing?" she said. Arizona sighed, "No not a bad thing, but she's always wanted kids. That's why I left. And then the other night…I realised, I want that. I want the house, the white picket fence…and the kids, with her". "How did she react when you told her? Wait, the other day!" Teddy shot her an extremely confused look. "Argh! Teddy keep your eyes on the road! Yes I realised the other day. The day of the cards…" Arizona blushed slightly; Teddy had been the only person she'd told about the cards. Teddy grinned and nodded, "go on" she prompted. "But then Callie avoided me for days, and then last night was the first time I'd seen her", Arizona added. The woman driving opened and closed her mouth several times, "So what did you say after she said she didn't want kids?" Arizona didn't say anything for several moments, "Nothing. She begged me not to say anything." Teddy shot her another terrified look. "What?" Arizona said defensively. "Have you just started dating Callie?" Teddy said, now causing Arizona to be the confused one. "From what you said, Callie confessed her undying love for you, said she'd give up her dream of ever having kids, and you said nothing. THEN walked out this morning without saying anything to her", the taller woman finished. The PEDs surgeon sat opened mouthed, she hadn't thought about it that way, "But she wasn't well, and I was late. I told Cristina to tell her I had go, and I was sorry. I even called her on my break explaining why I had to go." The realisation hit Arizona square in the chest, that's why she never called her back. Teddy must have guessed she'd understood because she gave her a sympathetic look, as they turned into the car park of Arizona's building. "Thank you", the smaller blonde told the other woman, knowing she understood, she meant for the ride, and her words. Teddy gave her a small nod, before pulling away, and driving off. Taking the lift her floor, she mentally made a list of things she had to do, before she went over to Callie's. Even though she hadn't got a call back from the raven surgeon, she was going over, once she was changed. Putting the key into the lock, and opening the door, Arizona's mouth dropped at the sight before her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV**

The lights were off, but the whole room was illuminated by candles. There much have been twenty to thirty candles, all the around the small living room. In addition there were four vases holding flowers. Two were on the kitchen counter, next to, but not too close, to some of the candles, another was on the table in the middle of the room, and the last was on the windowsill. The song which greeted her ears was easily recognised to the small blonde, it was the song her and Callie had danced to in the raven surgeon's apartment. It seemed to be almost finished as the CD was singing, _"__There's a fine line what you want and what you need. Standing right there in between__"_. Looking around the room, Arizona saw she was alone. "_Calliope_" she called, hoping the woman in question would stick her head around the door, or would appear in front of her. The other woman did not answer, or appear in front of her. Closing the door behind her, she walked further into the room, and saw an envelop lying on the counter, close to a red candle, who's flame flickered dangerously as the blonde approached. On the front of the envelop were the words, "_My Arizona_", she smiled at the words, and at the knowledge Callie had been in her apartment. Flipping the envelop over, a shaking hand ripped at the back, lifting out the letter within, which it seemed, took up two and half pages. Arizona's eyes widened slightly, it was long. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation, leaning on the counter slightly her eyes scanned the letter, and saw at places it was smudged. Smudged with tears. Arizona gasped slightly; she had never wanted the other woman to cry, never mind to be the cause of her tears. Arizona's head shot up slightly, as the song playing, started again, it was clear the song was on repeat. Taking a deep breathe, and leaning forward, towards the candle light, not wanting to ruin the effect, she began to read.

_My Arizona,_

_Falling asleep in your arms last night, was the best thing that's happened to me in the last three months. I'm not ashamed to admit it; I've cried myself to sleep almost nights for the last 85 nights. Yes I've counted – counted everyday you weren't in my arms, every night I've slept alone, every night I've wanted to call you, just hear your voice, so I could believe you were next to me . The nights I haven't, were the nights we were both on the night shift, and I refused to go to sleep in an on-call room, not if I could get a glimpse of you while I was awake – how pathetic is that? I think crying myself to sleep in your arms last night, was embarrassing enough, that I don't care. If nothing else comes from this letter, I hope you know how thankful I am for last night. _

_I'm currently laid on the floor – not in the living room, if Cristina came home and found the sheets still there I think she'd kill me! For someone who doesn't like to tidy, or in fact doesn't do ANY tidying, she hates mess… But I'm laid on the sheets we slept in last night, in the fear of sounding like a stalker, they still smell like you. It feels like I'm surrounded by you, and yet you're no where to be seen. _

_I know last night was heavy, and I've dreamt of that moment for the last three months, but I never imagined, it would turn out like that. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I felt you crying as you held me, or at least I think I did, were you? You could have let me see, I sound so horrible, and feel even worse, but I haven't seen it. I haven't seen you in pain, or at least not like I've felt. You could have let me see. I'm sorry I cried on you, and told you everything I did last night. I meant it, I won't pretend I didn't, but I wish I'd done it differently. I know I didn't let you say anything, I don't know what you would have said, but I couldn't risk hearing you saying "no". It felt so incredible to have you holding me; I couldn't hear you say it. I also couldn't hear you say you were okay with it, because I was afraid come morning, you wouldn't have meant it, and you'd walk away. It seems however, I made it worse, because you left anyway. You left without me knowing one way or the other. Why did you leave? Why didn't you even, come and say you had to leave, I would have understood, but instead I've had to spend the day worrying I had said too much, that I'd pushed you away. _

_I've spent the whole day worrying about you, where you were, what you were doing, who you were with. Why weren't you with me? Why did you leave me after I opened up to you? I've tried so hard not to care, not to show that I care, but I missed you so much Arizona, and I meant what I said last night, I need you in my life. I need you. When I look to the future, you're in it, you have been for so long now, and I want to grow old with you. Please let me; please tell me you want the same! If you don't, I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore, but I all I ask, is that you tell me. Please don't keep hiding from me. I would like an explanation, but I understand if I don't get one, but I would like to know, do you feel the same? _

_I'm not going out tonight; I'll be at my apartment. I think Cristina is at Owen's tonight, but I'd like you to come over, if you can. I don't know where you are right now, but when you get in, please come over, I don't care how late it is. I'm about to come to yours, and I hope you aren't too mad with the mess I'm going to make! But I promise, this is my last attempt, to show you what you mean to me, but even that isn't enough. I want to show you, spend the rest of my life showing you, if you'll let me. _

_Until you tell me other wise, I'll be waiting…_

_Your Calliope xx_

_PS. I didn't know they meant so many things! This is the key to what they mean._

"Calliope, "Arizona sighed deeply in disbelief, the tears of sadness, of happiness, flowed freely from her eyes. Did she honest believe the blonde didn't want her, need her, just as she'd proclaimed. Callie was the breath she breathed, the reason she breathed, the reason she woke every morning, the reason for her existence. The blonde surgeon lowered her eyes again, allowing her eyes to travel across the small neat handwriting, pausing for a second on the raven haired woman's PS, she saw there was another piece of paper, looking at it she understood. Arizona looked back up at the beautiful flowers around her apartment, and only now saw that each of the different vases had a bit of paper underneath them with a small number on. Walking over to the first, as indicated by the small number one, on the paper, the flowers in this vase were different shades of red and pink. Lifting the sheets of paper to her eyes she began to read.

_1._

_Amaryllis - The red flower. It means radiant beauty. To me Arizona you are the most beautiful thing in this and any other world. You are beautiful both on the inside and outside._

_Carnation - The pink flower. It means pride, and beauty. I am so proud of you, your strength, your devotion, and kind heart. You have stood by me through so many things, the good, the bad, and still showed your love for me. Thank you._

_Gladiolus - The light pink flower. It means strength of character. You couldn't have anymore character if you tried. You are more powerful, more caring, more loving than you give yourself credit. You are so special, please never change. _

_Protea - The pink sunflower (thing!). It means courage. You are so courageous, you stood up to my father - yes he told me! You proved your love for me, when you stood up to him. It was because of you my father accepted me, accepted us. You brought my family back to me._

Arizona took a shaky breath, she hadn't known Mr Torres, had told Callie what she'd said to him. She had meant it; of course she had, if fact she had never meant something more. She just hadn't expected him to tell her, the blonde hoped it was after she had told Callie she loved her. The blonde surgeon, sighed slightly lifting her gaze to the second vase, like the first, shown by the small number two beneath it. This vase had only white, and purple flowers in, focusing on the letter which held her love's handwriting, she read on.

_2._

_Queen Anne's Lace - The white flower (looks like a snowflake). It means sanctuary. You are my sanctuary. When you hold me in your arms, I know I'm safe. I know with you I can do anything; you give me strength, and courage, to believe in myself. You keep me safe. _

_Statice - The purple & yellow flower. It means I miss you. Arizona, I have missed you so much. Without you here, I've felt incomplete. Without you, I am incomplete. _

_Gloxinia - The deep purple flower. It means love at first sight. That night you kissed me, in the most unromantic place on the planet, Joe's bathroom, I fell for you. You took my heart that night. Thank you for following me in, for seeing me crying and still giving yourself to me. Thank you for giving me the chance to love you. _

_Heather - The white & yellow flower. It means protection. I promise to protect you, Arizona. To protect you physically, emotionally, and mentally, I promise to shield you from harm. _

Wiping the tears which were flowing from her eyes, she sniffed deeply. It almost scared her to see her own emotion's for the other woman, in her handwriting. She felt the same, she had vowed to her father, she would protect, and love his daughter, and it seemed she had failed. The only place the blonde felt truly loved, complete, safe and at home was when in Callie's presence, whether that was a hug, kiss, touch. Callie was her home. Walking the small distance towards what she assumed was the third vase, she saw it had four flowers in just as the other two, these were yellow and white. Lowering her eyes, she read Callie's instructions.

_3._

_Daffodil - The pale yellow flower. It means you're the only one. Everything about you makes me love you more everyday, I know, you are the one, the only one, I want to spend the rest of forever with. _

_Lily Of The Valley - The small white flower. It means...You've made my life complete..._

_Tulip – The dark yellow flower. It means I'm hopelessly in love. Arizona, I am, completely, hopelessly, unconditionally, uncontrollably in love with you._

_Jasmine - The yellow flower, which yellow centre. It means grace and elegance. You my dear are the definition of grace, and elegance. Whether you're wearing scrubs and heelies, a dress and heels, or nothing, you are so elegant to me. _

The sob which shook the blonde's body, took even her by surprise. She couldn't deny at times she had her insecurities about the raven haired woman, and about their relationship. This letter however, was showing her how wrong she had been, how wrong she had been to doubt Callie's emotions, and her intensions. Arizona realised, for the first time, completely, that Callie felt the same as she did. She had always been worried, that she loved the other woman, more than Callie loved her, now she knew that wasn't true. Arizona lifted her eyes to the vase on the windowsill, took a deep breathe and walked the few steps towards it. Before she had even reached the small vase, she saw it had four flowers in, and they were all roses, of different colours. Looking down, she couldn't help but smile at the fact Callie had described the colours of each rose, when each rose was named for its colour.

_4._ _Red Rose - The red flower. It means, love. From what I've read, "I love you" is usually presented with twelve red roses, in the fear of ruining my plan I simply bought one. Does not mean I love you any less. I LOVE YOU. You are, my everything, my always, my forever._

_Pink Rose - The pink flower. It means, joy and gratitude. You Arizona are my joy. Joy seems to radiate from you. I will always be thankful to you for everything you have brought to my life. I will always be thankful FOR you, that I must have done something so worth while in my life that I was allowed to have you in my life._

_Lavender Rose - the purple flower. It means I am enchanted by you. As the definition is, I am enchanted by you! Everything you do, everything you say, you enchant me. To me, you are magical._

_Christmas Rose - The white flower. It means, relieve my anxiety. Arizona PLEASE come to mine, talk to me! Relieve my anxiety, tell me you still love me, want me, need me like I need you!_

As the blonde read the last word, she grabbed her purse, ran around her apartment as fast as she could blowing out every candle, wishing she didn't need to, but she didn't believe her landlord would be too happy if she burnt the building to the ground. Knocking off the CD player, she rushed out of the door.

**Callie's POV**

She'd been home for about an hour and half, and was frustrated. She was worried, she was anxious, and she was scared. The letter and flowers had seemed like such a good idea, and yet here she was still alone at her own apartment. She was glad after buying the flowers; she had come home first, and wrote her letter there, rather than trying to do it at Arizona's apartment. She didn't know what she would have done if the blonde had come home when she was setting up. It would have rather ruined the mood, and whole plan. Cristina it seemed had finished work, and collected her things while Callie was out, as her roommate's room was messier than usual, and she was nowhere to be seen. It was glad that she wasn't here, that way she wouldn't be seeing the mess she was getting herself into.

She couldn't help but fret what if Arizona didn't want her anymore. Didn't believe that she was all she wanted. All she needed. There were so many what ifs, flying through the young surgeon's mind, and she couldn't stop them from coming. She had given up on her cell; it was now resting on the radiator at the other side of the room. Maybe once the shops were open again after Christmas she would buy herself a new one. That thought crushed her heart more than she cared to admit, all her texts, her images were on that phone, all from and of Arizona. She couldn't lose them too.

A frantic knock resounded through the whole apartment, causing Callie to jump quite dramatically. She gave the door, a sceptical look, as the person on the other side, knocked again. Callie rose from the couch slowly, carefully, almost dreading this moment. She could see her hand reaching for the door handle, and turn to open it, through had no sensation of doing so. There before her, Arizona stood, looking out of breath, and rosy cheeked from the cold. Callie couldn't read the look on the blonde's face. Stepping forward, Arizona looked her directly in the eye before saying, "You idiot. You absolute idiot." Callie's heart sunk, she opened her mouth so say something. Anything. Before she should, the blonde stepped even closer forward, "Of course I feel the same". Before Callie could even think about comprehending her words, Arizona claimed her lips, in a loving, passionate, soul clenching kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note 1: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Author's Note 2:** I just wanted to say thank you to those who encouraged me to keep writing this story. It had started off as a one chapter one-shot, and ten chapters later still going! I in theory only plan to write two more for this story. So thank you for coming along for the ride, hope the drive has been enjoyable.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Arizona's POV**

Heaven is a place on earth, that's what people say, isn't it? The blonde woman understood that phrase the instant her lips touched Callie's. She'd died and had gone straight to heaven. It seemed to take Callie an age to register Arizona's lips on hers. Then the raven responded in kind, her arms wrapped around her back, pulling her in closer. She felt light-headed, and yet felt nothing but the lips caressing her own.

While Arizona was literally in a state of euphoria, she was still aware of the fact she was in the hallway, and didn't want to give anyone, namely Mark Sloan, a show. However every time she made an effort to move backwards, Callie's fingertips which were digging into her back, holding her in place, stopped her from being able to move. Arizona let out a noise which was meant to come out as a frustrated groan, but as Callie's hands shifted to rest on her lower back, turning it into a pleasurable moan. The blonde pushed her body forward into the raven haired woman's body, effectively causing Callie to have re-balance herself by stepping backwards into the room. Once they cleared the door, Arizona kicked out behind her, closing the door, which was probably a good thing, as the Latina decided to then slam her against it, pinning her in place with her body, causing both women to let out a low groan.

Arizona needed to do something before they cross the line of no return, which was approaching fast! After a few failed attempts at speaking, Arizona finally managed to break her lips free, stating "No", breathing very heavily, amazed by the shallow breaths which were playing across her face, as Callie like her was out of breathe. Arizona watched as the content expression on the dark haired woman's face changed to apprehension, and instantly felt guilty, if only Callie weren't so skilled with her lips. "Don't look at me like that," she managed to gasp, causing Callie to look immediately like a scolded child, as she lowered her arms from the smaller frame. "No" Arizona stated and pleading a little more loudly than she'd meant to. Arizona grabbed Callie's arm, putting one behind her back, using her other hand to make the raven's hand hold on the waist. Pulling herself into the larger frame, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's shoulders, she could feel Callie's erratic heartbeat, mirroring her own. "I need to say something, I just need to…breathe", Arizona hoped to reassure her love, and let out a small chuckle. Callie looked a little more relaxed, but still looked hesitant.

Sighing weakly, she rose slightly placing a small kiss on the lips above her, and received a small smile. Callie rested her forehead on Arizona's, both women's eyes remained closed, in contentment. Several hard, loud knocks brought them out of their trance; Callie looked momentarily confused before a voice rang through the apartment, "Torres!" Callie looked pissed. It was the first time Arizona had seen her angry, with real anger, at Mark, and it kind of scared her. Using a hand which was resting on her shoulder; Arizona pushed Callie backwards slightly giving her a stern look. Turning Arizona opened the door, with a smile.

Mark was stood holding Arizona's discarded clothes; she'd left on his couch. He gave Arizona at once over, before glancing over her shoulder to where Callie was standing, his eyebrow raised in a mild imitation of Callie's signature move. "Thank you Mark," she said mildly irritated, ripping the clothes from his hands. He had in fact really help her this morning, so she decided to let his smugness go…for now. "Err… Should I be worried?" Callie's voice sounded from behind her. Arizona's brow creased, looking over her shoulder to give Callie a confused look, when it hit her, and instead gave her an incredulous eye roll, causing Mark to let out a bark like laugh. "Wh...Ar…argh!" Arizona exclaimed. Pointing at herself, she stated, "lesbian", pointing at Mark, "Man". Mark laughed out loud again, "Twice in one day, think they're trying to tell us something Blondie?" Callie opened her mouth to say something, but Arizona cut her off, knowing whatever she was about to say wouldn't be good, "You were using the bathroom, and I had to get to work, so Mark let me use his shower…" Turning to Mark she added, "Which I couldn't work by the way". Callie looked confused, "Bailey was there when I returned the key, kinder made a non-comment about us", Arizona finished, pulling a face.

"You were at work?" Callie's voice seemed to come out barely above a whisper. Arizona realised she hadn't actually told Callie where she'd been, and why she'd left, she been too caught up in the kissing. "Yeah", Arizona confirmed softly, with a smile. The raven haired woman let out a sigh of relief and seemed to lose all the tension she'd been carrying on her shoulders.

Mark cleared his throat; it seemed to alert both women of his presence, causing both to turn to look at him. The smile which took to his face was one Arizona had never seen before, it was genuine, kind, and aimed at her. Mark nodded to both women, before turning and entered his own apartment, closing the door behind him.

The blonde turned looked at Callie to see her looking straight at her, with a look on her face she shouldn't describe. It looked happy, but disappointed too, regardless it was pulling on Arizona's heart strings. Removing her coat, and hanging it on the peg just above her head, Arizona moved to take Callie's hand in her own, while closing the door with the other. The blonde effectively pulled the other woman with her, as she walked more into the apartment towards one of the couches. The irony hit her right in the pit of her stomach; it was the same place, which they'd broken up. Pulling the woman down with her as she sat, Arizona saw she still looked worried. "Calliope, stop looking at me like that", Arizona breathed. She knew she hadn't caused Callie's insecurities, those were made by George, and Erica, but she still felt blame. Shuffling along the couch to where Callie had ended up, Arizona gently placed her lips on the Latina's. "I didn't want to leave you this morning. If I could have stayed with you all day I would have. But it's Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve means, Santa", Arizona stated as if it was obvious. Callie gave her a smirk, before she continued on, "When we woke up I was already so late, so I borrowed Mark's shower, or that was the plan, damn thing wouldn't work" the annoyance playing obviously in blonde's voice. "I wanted to stay I did, but I had Christmas organised for the kids. So I had to go", Arizona said slightly dejectedly. She really had wanted to stay with the woman who owned the hand she was still holding, the same hand which was now, tugging at her own, trying to pull her the rest of the way, to close the gap between them. Callie nodded, with a smile. She understood, Arizona let out a content sigh, as the raven's lips grazed the blonde's. Callie kept a hold of her hand, and was pulling her in, almost pulling her over, Arizona moved to straddle the raven haired woman. The movement got a groan of approval from Callie, causing Arizona to grin into the kiss. Arizona remaining hand, travelled upwards, and tangled itself into the long dark hair she loved so much, which enabled her to deepen the kiss. Neither fought for dominance, neither wanted it, both enjoying the simple act, the closeness, and intimacy. Pulling away she saw Callie's eyes were still closed. Arizona's breathing was extremely laboured, she needed to say it, she had to.

**Callie's POV **

"Calliope?" sounded Arizona's voice, it sounded so…vulnerable. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the blonde hovering over her, the light which was hanging from the ceiling was almost casting a halo right about her head. Callie was momentarily stunned, before answering with an "hmmm?" Arizona seemed to be debating with herself, what to say, Callie couldn't help but smile slightly. Arizona moved the hand which was still embedded in the Latina's raven locks, without her knowledge of how, her body slight out a satisfied hum. Arizona smiled at the noise, before looking completely serious, "I have some things to say, and you have to promise not to interrupt. Right?" she placed emphasis on the last word. Callie could see it was important to her, so simply nodded. The blonde took a deep breathe, before starting, "I've missed you." The simple admission, made her heart soar, and she could already feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "I love you Calliope. I love you more than I thought was ever physically, emotionally or mentally possible" the blonde continued on, but Callie could hear the tell tale signs that the blonde was fighting back her own tears. "I've missed you so much. I can't describe how good it felt to be able to hold you last night. How this feels", Arizona moved the hand Callie had just been holding, gesturing between them. "I thought…" Arizona's breath came out ragged, Callie had promised she wouldn't speak, but she knew what she could do. Lifting one hand up the back of the blonde's top, she ran her fingers in mindless patterns on the flesh she found, knowing it would calm the blonde above her. "I thought I'd lost you forever", Arizona's voice sounded so child like, so helpless. Callie's breath caught in her throat, her heart started to thump irregularly in her chest. The raven pulled her in, trying to be reassuring, but Arizona pushing back on the couch, making her unmovable, staring directly into her eyes. "I was doing the same", Callie knew the look she shot at the blonde was one of confusion. Arizona looked down, looking uncomfortable, "I couldn't sleep probably when you weren't there. So I used to say I'd do the night shift when I knew you'd be working. I used to sleep better on the days I'd seen you. It wasn't the same but…" Callie swallowed the emotion she was feeling was thick in her throat, she hadn't known that. Arizona's eye rose again to her own, this time the tears were openly flowing down her beautiful face, "You are my future, Calliope Torres. Before you I simply existed, With you I lived, and I was loved, but without you I was only surviving. I'm so sorry if you thought I didn't care, because I did, I do so much." The raven's eyes were stinging as the tears burnt their way out, her fingers still mindlessly roaming across the skin on the blonde's lower back, though she wonder, for which woman's benefit? "You're my everything. I want everything you said, I want it with you, except I won't be the one who stop you from having children" she seemed to finish. Callie felt lightheaded, after everything she said, the letter, everything Arizona didn't seem to understand, she'd made her choice. It wasn't about giving up on the idea of kids, it was the notion of keeping Arizona, and she knew which she wanted more. Callie moved to open her mouth, but was stopped by a finger on her lips, "You promised" Arizona reminded her. Yes she had promised, but she wasn't just about to sit here, and have Arizona walk away again.

Arizona's hand moved completely out of Callie's hair to rest on her cheek. The younger woman turned her face into the hand, before placing a gentle kiss on the palm. Arizona's thumb ran cross one side of her face, brushing away the tears which had fallen. "Calliope…" the blonde started, before moving in close, so close that Callie could see the tears slinging onto the fair eyelashes. "You don't have to give up kids for me. I'm here to stay, but I want children with you. A few preferably" no sooner had the words came out, a smile took over Arizona's whole face. Callie sat slightly opened mouth for several seconds before whispering, "Really?" Arizona looked seriously, happy, but serious, "Yes. I love you so much. I want children with you. That's if you still want them, with me?" Arizona looked fleetingly concerned, causing Callie's heart to flutter.

Sitting forward slightly, Callie claimed the blonde's lips, quite forcefully, but not without love. "Of. Course. I. Want. Kids. With You" Callie assured breaking the statement with small kisses. The grin which took hold of the blonde's face was enough to make her knees weak, her heart to skip a beat, and catch her breathe. The dimples…she'd missed the dimples. "I love you Arizona" Callie stated simply. This time it was the blonde leant into the younger surgeon, as she claimed her lips, effectively pushing herself into her as well, causing their bodies to meld together. This is kiss was more powerful, more heated, more passionate. Both women could feel the heat of the kiss, and their own body temperatures rising as each second passed. Both surgeons' hand entwined themselves in the other's hair, pulling them impossibly closer, all possible gaps between them were being filled. Neither woman could tell if the erratic heartbeat they could feel was their own or the one of the woman they loved. They broke apart when they needed to breathe, both cursing their bodies' need for oxygen. Callie whispered, "I love you". Arizona gave her a lazy grin, before responded, "I love you too." The raven surgeon's voice dropped several octaves, as she replied, "Show me…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note 1: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Callie's POV**

The relaxed smile fell, and a look of total concentration took over the blonde's face. Intense blue eyes met brown, almost asking for confirmation, for permission. She didn't get it, both knew it wasn't needed. With agonising slowness Arizona bent down, brushing her lips against Callie's, with none of the sense of urgency the last kiss had held. The raven surgeon returned the tender kiss willingly, however every time she attempted to deepen the kiss, the smaller woman would lean back ever so slightly, lessening the sensation of her lips. Callie let out a disorganised frustrated groan, after this move had been performed several times. The dark haired woman felt the other woman chuckle into her lips, before she pulled away slightly. All she could see was Arizona's eyes; she was still so close she could feel her breathe dancing across her face. "Let me show you", whispered the blonde, giving her a reassuring smile. Callie knew however, she could trust Arizona with her heart, body and soul.

**Arizona's POV**

A small smile tugged the raven's lips, as she'd spoken. Arizona took a deep breathe in, it wasn't that she didn't want this, she did, more than anything, she was just…nervous. It almost felt like their first time, only she knew every curve, every freckle, and sensitive spot on the body of the woman before her. Knowing that fact, only slightly lessened her nerves. Lowering her face again, she pressed her mouth into Callie's with a little more force, enjoying the feeling of the lips under her control. Callie managed to mirror every motion she made, and when her tongue traced the raven surgeon's lips, she willingly allowed her entrance. Neither woman fought for dominance, or tried to increase the pressure or speed of the kiss. Arizona wanted to take this slow, burn it into her memory, for forever.

Breaking away from Callie's lips, Arizona gave small butterfly kisses down to her chin, and along the Latina's jaw line, aided by Callie who leant her head back slightly allowing her more access, with a low moan which sounded from deep in her chest. Arizona grinned into her flesh, as she took a hold of Callie's earlobe, gently caressing it with the tip of her tongue; she received in the return a gasp. Slowly Arizona allowed her hand to wander down the raven's body. Her finger tips traced Callie's collarbone, down in between the valley of her breasts, to gently roam across the younger woman's stomach. Callie's breathing was already catching, and laboured. Arizona lowered her lips to the pulse point on the other woman's neck, gently kissing, licking and nipping at the sensitive area, enjoying the feel of the heartbeat quicken under her administrations.

**Callie's POV**

She was trying to kill her that was something she was certain of. It was a death she was willing to accept, on the basis that it was quick, and soon over. No she was lying to herself, she never wanted this moment to end, but she wished the blonde would finally "touch" her. As if the woman in question could read her thoughts, the hand which was trailing nonsense patterns on her stomach, started to rise, cupping her breast through the top. This caused Callie to let out an animalistic moan, and arch her back, pushing herself more into the woman's hand, begging for more. The thumb which slid across her aching nipple, was surely going to be the death of her, as pleasure, she could only describe as electric, shot straight to her core. Callie pulled Arizona in closer with the hand which was resting on her back, which in effect stopped Arizona from being able to move the hand, which was now trapped between them. The blonde's head came up from Callie's throat, giving her a questioning look. "Bed", was all the Latina's brain could comprehend to tell her. Arizona smiled her biggest, dimple creating smile, before climbing from Callie's lap. The raven groaned at the loss of contact, regretting the request to move to the bedroom. The PEDs surgeon's hand extended down, to her own, Callie looked up into the face she loved, and saw a look of understanding, mixed with a smug smile. Taking the offered hand, she stood on shaking legs, and led to the bedroom.

On walking into the room Callie realised she never had tidied away the share bedding from the night before. Some how Arizona had ended up behind the taller woman, so she turned to face her and in doing so made her vulnerable to the blonde. Arizona pushed her quite forcefully backwards on the bed with her own body. Both women landed with a small "umph", Callie on the flat of her back, and Arizona on top of her. The kiss which was thrust upon Callie was not tender, or gentle, but not any less wanted, or full of total devotion. Arizona slid her knee between Callie's thighs, allowing it to make contact with her center, causing the taller woman to buck her hips slightly, trying to gain more contact. While the blonde wasn't moving away, she wasn't pushing back against the longer body, causing Callie to work harder, trying to get any satisfaction. A small hand came to rest on her hips, ceasing her of any movement, causing Callie to cry out in frustration. Arizona lifted her head up, and looked straight into the eyes below her, and Callie could see the usual sky blue eyes were navy blue, almost black with pure desire. The raven shivered in anticipation, a shiver which kept going as she felt the blonde push her thigh to rub against her center. The grin she got from the blonde on top of her, was a smug one. The blonde in question pushed up on the bed, so she was in a more sitting position, and took a hold of the bottom on Callie's top. Shuffling backwards, Arizona leant forward kissing, and licking the exposed flesh, while weaving the offending garment upwards. As Arizona reached the base of Callie's bra, the raven sat up slightly, ripping the top off the rest of the way, and threw it off across the room. Arizona looked up giving her an amused smile, before lowering her head, and continuing on.

**Arizona's POV**

The taste of Callie's skin was something Arizona had missed. The taste it took during their love making, a taste which was simply Calliope. She could feel Callie's heart beating at an extraordinarily rate, beneath her chest. Arizona couldn't help but smile, and wonder as she saw Callie was wearing a front fastening bra, had Callie expected it to end this way? It was true that neither cared whether their partner was wearing a front or back fastening bra, but having it on the front certainly helped…

Nipping both bits together, caused the latch on the raven's bra to open, exposing both breasts, both nipples tautened instantly. Both women grasped at the move. Arizona knew for Callie it was because of the cold air hitting her heated flesh, for her, it was seeing her love in her most vulnerable, most beautiful state. Bending down Arizona took one nipple between her lips, claiming the small nub. Callie instantaneously arched her back, forcing more of her breast into the blonde's mouth, in doing so she also pushed her pelvis upwards, pushing directly into Arizona's core. Arizona's moan hummed against Callie's skin, as her tongue flicked across the tightened nipple. The noises which were coming from the younger woman were indescribable, but were purely animalistic. Callie's breathing was coming out extremely shallowly, her breasts raising and falling with each breath. Neglecting the nub she'd claimed, causing Callie to let out a disappointed cry, which changed to a thoroughly satisfied groan, as she took the other in her mouth. Callie rose yet again, this time, her hands came to rest on the blonde's hips, forcing her downwards, making her core grind against her pubic bone. Arizona gasped open mouthed at the contact, causing her grip on Callie's second breast to slacken considerably. Sensing her lack of control it seemed, Callie turned, and flipped her over. Looking up all she could see was the desire dancing in the coal black eyes, and Callie's breasts dancing slightly as she attempted to catch her breath.

Callie's hand lowered to the collar of her blouse, and grabbed one side of the collar and pulled as fast and hard as she could, and effectively caused all the buttons to fly off. Arizona gasped, but glared at Callie, despite the fact it was extremely sexy, she'd just ruined her shirt. The raven pulled at one sleeve, Arizona then realised she was trying to remove the garment from the small woman's body. Lifting her body from the bed, allowing the shirt to removed, Callie's naked chest came into contact with Arizona's, who was still wearing her bra. The heat from Callie's body penetrated through the material, both women gasped at the contact. As their eyes met, so did their lips, a kiss fuelled in passion, both hearts pounding into the other women's chest. Arizona's blouse was soon thrown by one of them, to the other side of the room. Their mouths, their tongues, and bodies ground themselves into each others, trying to gain more of the other woman as they could.

Callie's hand snaked behind Arizona's back, and kept trying to unfasten the bra latch. Arizona hadn't planned ahead. The raven's hands kept shaking, making it impossible for the bra to be removed using the fastening, so Callie pulled upwards on the back strap, and ripped it off that way, and it soon went soaring through the air landing on the floor. Arizona's head flew backwards, at the feeling of her bare chest, pushing into Callie's. Callie latched her mouth on the sensitive spot just below Arizona's left ear, roughly sucking and nipping at the skin there. The arms which she was holding herself up on were in danger of giving up, as they shook, which would cause them both to fall backwards.

She felt Callie's hand travelling down, popping her own jeans button on, and tugging on the pants which were at the moment denying of her what she wanted. As Callie was straddling her hips, the jeans weren't getting anywhere fast, causing the younger woman to let out a disappointed cry. "Up", Arizona demanded with a shaking, breathless voice. Callie looked momentarily confused, Arizona couldn't help but smile. "Get up… for a second", she breathed. The other woman obliged, allowing the blonde to shuffle backwards, towards the pillows at the top of the bed. Once in place, she gestured with one finger for Callie to join her. The Latina gave her a lopsided smile, before lowered her own hands to waistline of her own pants, and tugging them downwards. It was only once the trousers were on the floor, and Callie straightened up, did Arizona see, she also removed her underwear too.

Callie stood in place for several seconds, as Arizona's eyes travelled the whole length of her body. Her eyes travelled across every inch of skin she could see, memorising every detail she had etched into her memory so many times before. She was beautiful. There was no other way to describe the woman stood before her. She'd come so close to losing her, because she was idiotic, and foolish. Callie knelt on the bed, and crawled her way towards the blonde, coming to stop on the right hand side of her, her legs entwined with Arizona's shorter ones. The longer woman gave her a smile, and cupped her face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "No more sad thoughts", she whispered. Had her thoughts played that obviously across her face? Arizona gulped slightly, and gave her gentle kiss back before replying, "None".

Callie started to descend down Arizona's body, her lips and tongue caressing every part of the blonde she could. Stopping briefly at her breasts, she allowed her tongue to swirl around the nipple, before taking the whole nub into her mouth, and gently sucked. Arizona could have sworn the shot of pleasure that pumped through her body was trying to confuse her, as she could have closed her eyes, and convinced herself, Callie was sucking on her clit, instead. As soon as she had been claimed, she was abandoned, as the dark haired woman continued on her journey. She stopped once she reached Arizona's jeans, gently tugging on them. Arizona knew what she was trying to do, and just managed to get her legs to listen to her brain, she raised herself up high enough so that Callie could remove her pants, and her it seemed her underwear was offending Callie as well, as they came off at the same time. Her shoes simply were lost in the pile of material being ripped from the smaller body.

The younger woman positioned herself in between Arizona's legs; she could feel the raven's hair tickling her inner thigh, as her breaths teased her heated core. Arizona's hip automatic ground themselves into the air; both pleaded the other woman to take pity, and to try to get more contact off something. Callie's breath was playing with the blonde's curls, her body was screaming for release. Not for the first the time, Arizona believed Callie could hear her thoughts, as the raven took hold of her clit in her mouth, causing the smaller woman to cry out loudly. Callie's tongue drove its way deeply into Arizona's tunnel, causing her whimper, and her body found another rhythm to dance to, as she ground herself into her love's mouth. Arizona's own hand slipped down her own chest, teasing the valley between her breasts, down across her stomach, and came to rest on the raven head. As the raven's tongue plunged in and out her core, it caught the spot her body was eagerly trying to get her to caress, causing her back to arch, her hips to grind even harder, and her mouth to open in a silent cry. Arizona's hand tangled in the black hair, and tugged slightly, her body was seemingly drained of its energy already. Callie's head rose slightly to look at her. The look on Latina's face, caused her heart to miss a beat, it was of fear. She was afraid Arizona was stopping her, because she didn't want this. Arizona lifted one hand to her shoulder, "I need you, here", her voice came out tired, and laboured. She wanted it just to be them, no hands, no mouth, just core against core. Slow, demanding, and raw.

Callie's face broke into a grin, her darkened eyes sparkled, and she knew what she meant. Callie lowered her head, again and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's thigh, and then on the blonde's mound, causing her gasp, and her body to buck her hips of its own accord. Callie lifted herself off the blonde completely and crawled her way back up to her head, claiming her lips in a kiss, as she lowered her body back down. Both women gasped, and continued with their sloppy kisses as her bodies got used to the new sensation. Callie's leg slid between Arizona's, pressing their heated centres together, and so their hips began their new dance. The blonde could see the raven's face creased in pure ecstasy, it was breathtaking. One of Arizona's hands rose to the back of Callie's neck pulling her in further so she could still kiss the ruby lips above her, both soon realise they were both far gone pass being about co-ordinate their kisses. So the hand travelled down to the base of Callie's spine, and gently but with purpose slide to the woman's behind, and pulled in her close, increasing the pressure on both women's mounds. Both groaned, Callie let out a noise, which may only be able to be described as growl, as she latched on the blonde's neck, and kissed, and nipped hard. She knew come morning she'd be marked, but she'd be marked as Callie's…again.

Their hips were grinding and buckling, neither had set the pace their bodies now found themselves in, both trying to catch up with the rhythm, getting faster, and faster as each second past. Arizona felt like she was going to explode, or imploded, both seemed so similar, and possible at the moment. Callie's hand ran down Arizona's arm, forcing it above their heads, and tugged at the other arm's underarm, causing to move from her lower back, and join its twin. The Latina had her whole body pressed into hers, every inch was resting upon hers, and it felt amazing. She'd dreamt of this for month, and this was no dream. It was her reality.

Arizona turned, causing them to roll over, Callie to back on the bottom. If they weren't so close to edge, she probably would have been on the receiving end of a glare. However, the only look on the raven face was pleasure, as her eyes were screwed shut, her mouth hanging open in a cry which couldn't be vocalised. Callie however didn't loosen her grip on Arizona's wrists, not that it mattered to her, it was now her who was pressing down onto Callie. Moisture seemed to cling everywhere on their bodies. Arizona rested her head on the raven's shoulder, unable to keep herself up any longer, as their hips battled, creating delicious friction. Callie's breathe tickled the side of her face, as her quick, gasping breathing played with it. "I love you Arizona, so much", whisper directly into her ear. The blonde's heart fluttered out of time of its rapid beat, from her currently position, she gave a small trail of kisses across Callie's jaw, before placing one on her lips. Managing to pull one hand free from Callie's grip, she pulled her face back slightly, so she could see the younger woman's face more clearly. Tracing her eyebrow, then her cheek, Arizona whispered through tearing eyes, "I love you too Calliope". Claiming Callie's mouth with her own, she thrust one last time into the taller woman. Her lips left Callie's instantly as her heaffd shot upwards, mouth opened wide, as the flame, and the jolts of electricity at her core, ran through her whole body, and consumed her. Arizona's hips buckled frantically, grasping at every sensation she could. She felt as Callie's composer weakened, as their pending release was approaching, and approaching strong. Callie was clinging onto the smaller woman, her hips working in fast, sharp movement. The Latina cried out in pleasure, wrapping the PEDs surgeon even closer to her, no air could have been found between then, they were one. Arizona's body tingled, her breathing was laboured, her body heavy. The raven shifted into a sitting position as both women rocked against the other's core, trying to milk every last shudder of their shared release.

Callie lay back down, causing Arizona to fall with her; she was completely unable to move. Her head rested on the base of Callie's neck, and could feel the pulse of her love's heart in her throat, and could feel it beating in her chest. This was where she wanted to be, where she was meant to be. Arizona could feel the sweat clinging to them both, which as Callie breathed, was cold against her back. Arizona reached out one arm, without moving the rest of her body, and pulled on the corner of the blanket she could reach. It hard covered their top half, she let a disappointed groan, while Callie chuckled, she couldn't move. The raven haired woman grabbed the blanket, and arranged it so everything was covered, though one leg it seemed was going to remain uncovered, as she couldn't lift it to cover it.

Arizona lifted her head slightly, and placed a kiss on the younger surgeon's lips, and received a smile in return. "I love you", they said in union, both grinned, and gave a small chuckle. Callie let out a small yawn, Arizona grinned even bigger, "Go to sleep". The raven looked disappointed, "We have the rest of our lives, now sleep", she said in a loving, but no-nonsense tone. Callie's eyes slid shut, and almost her breathing began to slow. Arizona looked across to see what time it was, and was amazed when she saw it read 1.47. She laid her head down on Callie's chest before whispering, "Calliope?" Callie let out a noise to indicate she'd heard her, causing Arizona to smile at how fast Callie could easily fall asleep. "Merry Christmas", she stated simply, and felt the hand around her waist to tighten, pulling her in closer, in response.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** It's Enough Now

**Author**: Trance-Faith

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's. All characters in this story sadly do not belong to me; they're simply being borrowed for a little while, and then will be returned. This story was not written for profit and no copyright infringements are intended.

**Author's Note 1: **In terms of Grey's storyline – this is set after their break up, BUT I altered when they'd broken up, as this is set just before Christmas.

**Author's Note 2: **I just wanted to say thank you so much for those who pushed me to make this one shot idea I had, and encourage me to write another 11 chapters. I hope you have enjoyed it, as much as I have writing it. Thank you especially to all the folk over at the calzona board – you rock!

**Beta:** No beta was used while I wrote this, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

**Reviews:** Are much wanted please!

**Callie's POV**

Her body ached. The ache of the good kind, in which every one of her muscles strained and hurt. Her eyes screwed tight, she stretched out, feeling very muscle screaming in pleasurable pain. She realised Arizona was no longer laid on top of her, as she had been as she'd fallen asleep. Her eyes still closed, a massive grin across her face, she snaked one hand under the covers. Her hand made no contact with skin. Callie's eyes flew open, her head turned, looking to the space the blonde should have been occupying, but wasn't, a sense of déjà-vu washing over her. Where was she? The raven woman shot up in a sitting position, her heart pounding as panic set in. Her eyes scanned the room; her own clothes were still littering the floor, the only evidence of their night together. Arizona's clothes were gone. Had last night not meant what it had to Callie? Her heart was hammering like a drum, on the side of her chest. Her left hand was still on Arizona's side of the bed, the sheets were cold.

**Arizona's POV - **_An hour earlier._

The blonde smiled a smile which took over her whole face. It was "the sleeping with a coat hanger in your mouth" kinder smile. She could feel Callie's slow, calm, rhythmic heart beat from beneath her, while the brunette's breathing brushed the top of Arizona's head in periodic intervals. The two women were cocooned by Callie's side of the blanket, making them both very warm, and toasty. The PEDs' surgeon was slightly surprised she hadn't rolled off Callie in the night, but found when she woke, both women were holding on tight to other.

Arizona's bladder chose this moment to scream its presence. She internally groaned, and wondering how long she could put off moving, before it was essential she had to move. On that thought her bladder gave her a painful metaphorical kick. Yes, she needed to get up, and get up now. She slowly managed to dislodge herself from the arms…and legs of Callie, without causing too much disturbance to the sleeping woman. Clambering her way across the bedroom, she managed to get herself to the bathroom on time.

Once relieving her bladder, she left the bathroom to find Callie still laid on her back, lightly snoring away, a small smile gracing her face. Slowly, and quietly, she made her way around the room collected various discarded items of clothing, Callie had taken from her last night, and threw without care around the room. The one which made her chuckled most was her bra which was sitting on Callie's dresser, still fastened. Once she was dressed in everything but her shirt, which she found near the closed door, totally ruined, she made her way back over the sleeping beauty. Kneeling down beside Callie's side of the bed, she gave the Latina a gentle kiss on the lips, and smiled. The smile, turned into a full force grin, and she fought back a chuckle, as Callie turned to grab her, still asleep. Arizona managed to dodge out of the way, fighting a silent chuckle. The blonde turned grabbing her destroyed shirt, leaving the bedroom.

The first thing Arizona did was slip on the shirt she had borrowed two nights ago, she did not want Mark to be walking in on her, wearing just her bra. She threw away her own shirt, she could have sewn the buttons back on, but if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to. She was going to make Callie breakfast. She wasn't as good at cooking as Callie, but she could certainly cook a cooked breakfast. Grabbing the needed ingredients from the fridge, she placed the bacon under the grill, and dropped two eggs into the oiled frying pan.

There was a knocked at the door. Arizona jumped from side to side, debating to answer it or not. Turning down the grill and hob, she made her way across to the door, before opening it. There stood Mark, already fully dressed, and he had a definite evil look in his eye. "What do you want Mark?" whispered Arizona, as she walked slowly back to the oven, turning everything back up. She heard the door close behind her, as Mark spoke, "Is Cal up yet?" "No, so Shhh", Arizona responded with a glare. Mark seemed to deflate slightly, before a grin took over his face. "What?" the blonde asked, knowing whatever he was about to say was not going to be good, if he could look that happy. Something white came flying threw the air at her, missing her by inches.

**Callie's POV**

A scream sounded through the whole apartment. A scream Callie knew. Jumping out of bed, Callie grabbed her dressing gown which was hanging on the back of the door. Throwing it on, and fastening it, she opened the door to find Mark standing close to the front door, while Arizona was stood on one leg, with a large amount of what looked like snow on the floor in front of her.

**Arizona's POV**

Annoyance flowed through her veins. Annoyance at the man stood before her and at herself for allowing the scream to pass her lips. She heard movement from her left hand side, and turned her head to see Callie wrapped in her black silk dressing gown. She also saw shock, happiness and confusion dance across her face, in quick concession. Arizona just bent down picking up the pile of snow on the floor and threw it back at him, "You woke her up!" Mark just laughed, before stating, "Actually I think it was you, with your girlie scream". The blonde wished she could argue with him, but knew he was probably right, so simply glared. Mark to his credit did look a little concerned, and shuffled backwards towards the door.

Callie walked straight past her, and past Mark, opening the door, she simply pointed out of the apartment. Mark looked like a child being told off, and scowled at Arizona as if it was her fault he was being punished. Arizona couldn't help but grin, as Callie shut the door behind him. The younger woman didn't look her in the eye was she walked over to the sink, grabbed a cloth and mopped up the now melting snow. The blonde instantly felt butterflies in her stomach, turning around she saw the two eggs looking at her as they fried. "Sorry if I woke you up, I just got a shock" Arizona said in general to the room. She jumped slightly as she felt Callie's arm wrap themselves around her waist, and her chin rest on her shoulder. "It's okay I was already awake", the woman behind her said in a small voice. Arizona switched off the hob, seeing the eggs were done, a little crisper than she'd wanted them to be around the edges but okay none the less, and the grill was turned off, regardless whether the bacon was done or not, it was clear something was wrong.

The blonde turned slightly to look at the other woman, when she saw tears threatening to flow from the darker eyes. "Hey" the smaller woman whispered gently, turning completely wrapping the woman closer to her, one hand gripping her waist, the other on the opposite shoulder blade. "What's a matter?" murmured into the mass of Callie's hair, her face was now pressed into. It was then, Callie started to cry. The sobs weren't completely sad, and the slightly smile on the Latina's face that she could feel, told her; it wasn't all bad tears either. "I thought you'd gone", Callie managed to get out, in a hoarse voice. The small woman sighed slightly, turning her head to kiss the place of Callie's head she could reach, before pulling her face away, to make eye contact with the other woman.

"I will keep saying this until you believe me, okay. I am not going anywhere", the blonde emphasised the final word, pleading with her eyes, that she would believe her. Callie made a straggled sort of noise before burying her face into the blonde's shoulder, but she felt the definite nod. The pair stood for a good five minutes in the same position, just holding each other. Callie's breathing had soon evened back out, but both were simply enjoying the contact. "I had made you breakfast, but it's probably burnt or getting cold", Arizona said into Callie's hair, and felt the woman chuckle. "You made me breakfast?" the dark haired woman asked sounding surprised as she stood up straight. "Yeah, I had wanted it to be a surprise. Christmas breakfast in bed. That was ruined." Arizona said glaring at a Mark figure only she could see.

"No, not ruined, just delayed", Callie gave her a massive smile, making her heart skip. "You go and sit on the couch and ill dish up" the other woman suggested. Arizona went to object, but received a look, which said don't mess with me, and sighed, turning around. Callie chuckled, and Arizona wouldn't help but smile. "Aren't you having some?" the raven asked. "No, wasn't hungry", she lied. She wasn't about to admit that there wasn't enough in the fridge for them both to have it, which was also why Callie was about to eat a breakfast of eggs and bacon.

It didn't take long for the food to be eaten, mainly because Callie had taken it upon herself, that Arizona was in fact hungry, and kept feeding her bit of her breakfast. The plate was soon discarded on the floor, as the women lay on the couch; the younger woman was laid with one leg on the sofa as Arizona lay with her head resting on Callie's chest. Arizona would have quite happily fallen asleep, and if the woman she was laid on didn't stop playing her hair like that, she soon would be. Trying to keep awake, Arizona let her eyes wander, and saw something black on top the radiator. Confused, she stood, hearing Callie's disappointed noise, and walked towards the radiator. "Why is your cell on the radiator?" the PEDs' surgeon asked, genuinely confused. "Err…Yesterday; I kinder…dropped it in the snow. It rang, and I dropped it, I didn't even get to see who it was. And now it doesn't work" Callie said in a disappointed voice. The blonde closed her eyes, hoping against hope she was not about to get the answer, she knew instinctively she would, "What time did you drop it?" Callie opened her mouth, and then shut it again, trying to remember, "about….twelve thiiirty maybe?" Crap, was Arizona only mental thought. "Sorry…but I think that was me", she replied sheepishly. "You rang?" Callie looked surprised, and quite happy. "Well yeah…just explaining why I'd left, and see if you were okay. But it went to your voicemail, so I just left a message. I guess I know now why you didn't reply" she said simply. The lips on hers seemed to meld to her own perfectly, and caught her off guard slightly. When the raven pulled away, Arizona saw her grinning from ear to ear. "We're going outside later" she stated, the blonde could tell from her tone, it was a statement not a question. "Are we?" she simple asked back. "Yes, and we're going to have a snowball fight, and make a snowman", she grinned obviously seeing Arizona wasn't liking the idea. ""Hey, it's not my fault you had a snowball fight with Mark" she flew at her in a teasing fashion. "Arghhhh but it's cold!" Arizona drawled slightly. Callie drew her in even tighter, bending down slightly to whisper in the blonde's ear, "What if I promise to warm you up afterwards?" The older woman gulped slightly at the pure seductiveness of the tone of Callie's words, and nodded in confirmation. Callie pulled away with a grin, and started to walk away, to which Arizona sighed and shot back in fake annoyance, "You're such a child". The Latina turned with a smirk, which soon fell. "What we said last night…I like this. Us I mean. We don't need kids just yet. Right?" Callie sounded so unsure of herself, of what reaction she was going to get, it made Arizona's stomach giddy. The blonde walked the several steps the other woman had just taken, lifting one hand to the cheek of her love, before placing a small kiss on her lips. Arizona gave Callie a smile which she knew would rest the taller woman's nerves, before stating, knowingly, "Calliope, Us, for this moment? It's enough now".


End file.
